Stained Wings
by Kikyo-chan93
Summary: Sadness and Sorrow may be part of an angel's daily life, SasuHina.
1. Prologue

**Stained Feathers my new fanfic! Only a prologue and a bit of story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though.**

**Prologue:**

The sky was its usual yet beautiful baby blue color; everything was calm in Angel Heaven.

Angel Heaven is the place where angels were born, lived, and were assigned to a human, for the guardian angel job. For an angel to appear in the sky, you need to die first, live a life as a normal human, only souls with a pure heart, kindness, and with a low number of sins, were allowed to 'born' again as angels.

Angels could be differed from other souls by the ever present and beautiful wings. Wings were a very important trait for an angel, mainly because without them there'd be no angel, but they also helped to predict the wing owner's character.

Pure white, the kind of white that would hurt your eyes because of its cleanness, this type of wings were from a nearly perfect angel, with a pure heart that died with no remorse, hatred or bad feelings, and very low amount of sins, which were only a few, as white as the wings, white lies. This angel lived his or her life helping, or at least trying to, every distressed person that crossed his/her way. Knowing the pain of suffering was also a characteristic of this angel, but that made him/her the most admirable and comprehensive, not to mention efficient, 'type' of angel, the cause they had to help human souls one after the other.

Gray wings, they symbolized an entirely normal life, happiness, suffering, laughs, tears, joy, envy, any emotion a human can feel when living his or her life. Died with a minor remorse, or they're death was caused by an assassination. Gray Angels can be seen in almost all places (more like clouds) and corners all over the sky, being the most common type of angel and worked with only a single human soul, before an eternal 'free day' was allowed.

Last, but not least, were the Black Wings, they have only appeared once, and the whole matter was kept prohibited to angels, only the Wise Four knew about it.

The only thing said about Black Wings, is that they appear when an angel becomes a demon, and he/she falls in hell, in the black abysm to never come back again. No one worried though, after it only has happened once.

XxxxxxxxxxX

An angel sat in a cloud, with her limp yet well-formed legs hanging off it. To any human, even to another angel, Hyuuga Hinata, was perfect, she was the only white-winged angel living in Angel Heaven, her perfectly white wings contrasted her waist-long midnight hair, and her lavender milky eyes surrounded by big, black eyelashes. Her hair was swaying along with the cool summer breeze as she eyed the girl that she took care for 23 years, age marking her as a woman now, an about to be married woman to be exact. _'Sakura-chan, I hope Lee-san brings you the happiness you deserve…my job is done…' _she thought, her eyes softening as she saw Sakura walking the church's corridor, a Rock Lee waiting for her on the altar, with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hinata-san…" A manly voice called her, she turned her head to the right slightly, showing him she was listening, "Wise Four requested your presence…" A guy with a spiky ponytail and gray winged angel told her nonchalantly.

The Wise Four, the council of angels, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kurenai, Kakashi, the older and wiser angels in Angel Heaven. They were the ones in charge of assigning angels to humans, and managed every subject related to Angel Heaven.

Jiraiya, had a light gray tone, courtesy of his perverted yet mature, human life. He had 204 years being an angel.

Tsunade, the first white angel, with time her wings became an even more lighter shadow of gray, thanks to Jiraiya's perv-ness. 204 years of dealing with Jiraiya's not so good personality traits, but despite everything, Jiraiya and Tsunade were friends in their human lives and they still were.

Kurenai, her wings were milky with some strains of grey splattered around, she was a beautiful angel, so thought Hinata, her red-eyed glance was intimidating, yet warm. Kurenai told Hinata the grey strains of her wings were because she died with the sadness of not being able to say 'I love you' to her husband Asuma, the night she died because of a car accident. 150 years of experience behind her.

Kakashi, gray wings that were always closed, he seemed enjoy walking rather than flying, not even once Hinata had seen him use his wings. He was a mysterious man, he had a way with words though, and helped Hinata whenever she had trouble dealing with her assigned human. 157 years of experience. She had no idea why Kakashi had grey wings and she didn't felt to ask.

"Hai. I'll be right there Shikamaru-kun…" she smiled and opened her white wings fluttering them, she rose from the cloud she was sitting with just a single flapping. She fled past Shikamaru, she made him lose some feathers off his wings because of her swiftness. _'Troublesome…Thank Kami I'm in my eternal free day…' _Shika sighed happily.

'_I wonder how my next baby human will be like…' _Hinata thought squealing in the thought of a little shubby baby sleeping. You could tell she enjoyed flying, she made maneuvers and circles, making some of her pure white wings fall.

'_I can't wait to meet him or her…' _She thought happily, landing her feet to knock on the door in front of her, where the Wise Four were waiting patiently for her.

**So? What do you think? Crappy? Awesome? Stupid? Not logical? Please Review your opinion!**

**I just love angel stories.. they obsess me... Oh and just so you know Sakura is N O T appearing in this fic! (Lee neither) It was hard shoving them off because I love those two... but I had to do it for the sake of the plot...**

**Hope you enjoyed & Next Chapter will come soon! :)**


	2. Newbies

**It's here! Chapter 1! Hope you like it! I apologize if you see grammar mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation...yet this fic is :D**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

Enormous Golden gates surrounded the Main Meetings white building, and a green full of life garden, people always wondered how that construction could remain floating in the sky. Hinata thought the building was made of clouds, hard and soft clouds, as for the grass and flowers, probably God giving a miracle.

The pale-eyed angel opened the golden gates, and closed them behind her, in the garden outside the building gray angels were walking, running or simply sleeping in the shadows projected by trees.

'_I wonder how it feels to rest like that…I haven't stop working since 50 years ago…' _she thought looking at one of her angel friends sleeping peacefully in a piece of grass, _'Not that I'm complaining…'_

She entered the white building, the thing was very tall, pillars old and full of detail, also as tall as the building, decorated the gigantic construction. Hinata memorized the long corridor she had to walk every time the Wise Four called for her. There were beautiful and unique paintings, the midnight haired girl loved them, and she took her time to appreciate them in her long walk.

She stood in front of the closed light turquoise door. She raised her hand to knock and before she was able to, a voice resounded from the inside, "Come in Hina-chan…" Hinata recognized Tsunade's voice strong and at the same feminine voice.

Hinata opened the door slowly, she peeked to see if it was okay to come in, a rare habit she had. "O-Ohayo…" Hinata bowed respectfully to the four winged figures in a desk large enough for those 4.

"Hina-chan your beautiful white wings can shove off any problem…" Kakashi said his only visible eye made it look like he was grinning.

Hinata blushed, and raised her shoulders, trying to hide in them, "T-Thank you Kakashi-sama…"

"Hinata…We are aware that your protected human, Haruno Sakura, has no need for your protection anymore…" Jiraiya spoke.

"Hai. I'm sure she will be happy and protected with Lee-san…" Hinata said entwining her hands together in front of her.

"Hm. Another excellent work…" Kurenai nodded in approval, "You've been working for nearly 50 years right?"

Hinata nodded, "And I plan to continue…"

"We need you to continue, is angels like you that give us a bright reputation…" Kakashi said opening an old book in front of him.

"We have a situation Hina-chan…" Tsunade began, "There has been an increasing population in Angel Heaven…That means there are appearing too many angels…" the blonde angel explained.

"W-What's the cause of that?" Hinata asked intrigued.

"War…" Jiraiya answered.

Hinata lowered her head in sadness, "I see…And what can I do?"

"We need you to tutor two new angels…" Kurenai said putting her arms on the desk.

"M-Me?! Tutor?! But aren't you four the only ones that can take that job?!" the pale-eyed angel bawled.

"Yes, but as I said there are too many angel newbies, we can't tutor more than 10, if we did that, it'd be a chaos, and no angel would learn to do his/her job properly, you should now that…" Tsunade sighed.

"And you being the most efficient angel of all, we need you to tutor two of them…" Jiraiya stated.

"That means I won't take care of a human?" Hinata asked in a slightly depressed tone.

"Not until you finish with them…but perhaps you can take this assignment as a vacation…" Kakashi tempted.

"I-I guess I have no choice…" Hinata sighed, "B-But what do I have to teach them?"

"Simple things…Like what is the angel's job, types of angels, rules and punishments…You know, that kind of stuff…" Jiraiya answered.

"Also tell them things that are forbidden, I think one of the angels you're going to tutor is too happy-go-lucky…" Tsunade added with a sigh.

"O-Okay…A-and when will I begin?" Hinata asked nervously. _'How I wish for a human now…'_

"Right now." Kakashi answered, "Come in you guys…" Jiraiya allowed.

Hinata's eyed widened, "W-W-wait I-"Ero-Sennin…who's the one going to…" A blonde angel with wings similar to Kurenai's, stopped talking looking at Hinata.

Hinata gulped, "H-Hello, nice to meet you, I-I am Hyuuga Hinata…" she smiled kindly at the boy in front of her.

The boy blushed light shade of pink, the angel in front of him was so beautiful, he tried shoved it off, "Hey there Hinata, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! You're the one that's going to help me be a super angel right?!"

Hinata giggled and nodded, "Hai. Naruto-kun I'll try my best!" she liked this boy, he was cute and making people laugh seemed an easy task to him, he'd be a great angel.

"Oi. Sasuke-teme, are you coming in or what?!" Naruto yelled, his wings opened unconsciously and he made Kakashi's water spill on his book. Kakashi glared with his lone eye.

"Darn! I can't control these things yet!" Naruto complained, trying to close his wings again.

Hinata sweatdropped, _'I think that's another thing I need to teach them…' _

"Hmph…dobe…" A manly voice said, appearing from the shadow the door created.

Hinata's eyes widened, _'H-His wings! T-They are as white as mine…'_

The tall boy stood nonchalantly near the Wise Four's desk, his hair was a special raven color that shone in a navy blue tone, his skin was a pale ivory, his eyes as dark as his hair, he gave a cold and mysterious aura around him, he seemed to be gazing at the still not seen building's roof.

He then turned his gaze on Hinata, she felt some strange chill down her spine. He seemed to notice and turned to look at Naruto, who was still fighting against his own wings, Sasuke frowned at the view.

"Ahem…Ok Hyuuga Hinata, this is Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke…" Jiraiya presented both guys, "Being as efficient as you are, you should be able to handle them Hinata…"

Hinata gulped, "I'll try my best Jiraiya-sama…"

"Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata is an excellent angel; she'll be the one helping you here in Angel Heaven. Any doubts you have about this place, are to be asked to her…" Tsunade instructed.

Naruto nodded, there were already millions of questions bouncing in his head, Sasuke just replied with his casual 'Hn'.

"You can leave now, we have a lot of work to do…" Kurenai dismissed them.

Sasuke opened the door and left, Naruto waved good bye and ran after Sasuke, Hinata bowed respectfully again and ran after both guys.

"I'm still concerned about Sasuke…" Kakashi said to the other three angels.

"I have a bad feeling too…" Kurenai assured.

"There's no need to worry, after all he became an angel, he's a good person…I can tell…" Tsunade said, "The same for Uzumaki, with the help and experience of Hinata, they'll be great angels in no time…"

"We better tell Hina-chan, Sasuke's and Naruto's story tomorrow…Today let's just leave it all to Hina-chan…" Kakashi suggested, trying to dry the water Naruto spilled on his part of the desk.

The Wise Four nodded, they'll call for Hinata the next day.

"Hinata! You're getting behind!" Naruto stopped walking for Hinata to catch up to them.

Hinata gasped, "G-Gomen Naruto-kun…"

They walked together the large corridor in order to leave; Naruto asked Hinata the meanings of each painting in the walls, Sasuke was interested too, but he pretended not to.

"And that one symbolizes love…" Hinata said pointing to a painting with a couple, the woman had a white long dress and long hair, her face was not visible because she was facing the man, which had a tux on, his face was not drew, they were seemingly floating and dancing above the sea, with the moon shining down on them.

"I don't get it..." Naruto asked tilting his head looking at the painting.

Hinata giggled at his confused face, "W-Well, the couple may be dancing to represent their love, and I believe the sea means forever, because it never ends, and I think it also may mean the bad and good times love may bring, for example a storm or a beautiful calmed ocean…"

"That was beautiful Hinata! I understand now…" Naruto grinned his goofy smile.

Sasuke was still looking up him, _'Where's the god-damn roof?!' _

"A-Anou…" A sweet voice interrupted his search, he looked down from his nose and stared into pale lavender orbs.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I-Is there something you want to know Uchiha-san?" Hinata answered with another question.

"No." He turned away from her.

"Neh Hinata don't mind him, he's an ice cube all the time!" Naruto teased, receiving a heavy smack on the head.

"At least I'm not a dobe…" Sasuke replied.

"I-Itai…teme…" Naruto glared.

"N-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san stop please…" Hinata begged.

Naruto crossed his arms and turned Sasuke's opposite way, Sasuke did the same.

Hinata giggled at their childish behavior. "L-Let me show you around Angel Heaven…"

Hinata walked in front of them, she showed them around, Naruto asked where they'll have to sleep or rest, Hinata explained that angels were allowed to sleep where they wanted, since everything was full of clouds, it was like living in a giant bed.

The midnight haired angel showed them many places, like food markets, (believe it or not angels get hungry) and clothing stores, even if you are dead you can't be walking around naked.

"Hinata-san!" Some female voice yelled, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata turned around to see who it was.

Hinata smiled, "H-Hello Ino-chan…" she greeted.

"Hinata, I heard you were helping two new angels to get along, am I right?" Ino asked, her gray wings shaking desperately waiting for her to answer.

"H-Hai Ino-chan…this is Uzumaki Naruto-kun…" Hinata said using her hand to motion Ino to look at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto…I am Yamanaka Ino…Although I'm not as good as Hinata, I may be helpful too…" Ino said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah…thanks…" Naruto replied, not liking her attitude.

"A-And this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun…" Hinata motioned with her other hand.

Ino turned around to look at the said Uchiha, she felt her heart melting, he was a fallen angel! And he really was, Hinata could see she was almost drooling.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-KUN…" Ino said emphasizing the –kun part, "Want me to guide you around town?" she flirted, Hinata felt something in her stomach.

"No thanks…" Sasuke shoved her off.

"Aww well, maybe next time…" Ino said disappointed, '_Darn, I'll get him next time…' _

"Well I need to go now Hinata…I'll finally have my human assigned…" she squealed.

"That's great, Ino-chan good luck!" Hinata cheered.

"I'm going now, see you later Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" with that she walked away heading to the Main Meetings building.

"Man, she's annoying!" Naruto groaned.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

"She's a nice person when you meet her…" Hinata said.

They continued walking around, Hinata found out Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship was the biggest one she'd ever seen.

"Neh Hinata, I've been wondering, why those everyone has different colored wings?"

Hinata explained the matter of white, gray and black wings.

"I see…I want to know why black wings are that bad to not be mentioned…" Naruto said.

"It's a forbidden theme, the Wise Four are the only ones that know…" Hinata explained.

The sun began to fall down; Naruto complained he hadn't eaten anything since he arrived, so they went to a nearby Ramen restaurant. Even the tiniest business in Angel Heaven had to be a very spacious construction, if it wasn't angels and their wings wouldn't fit inside. The trio sat near a window, Naruto and Sasuke ordered Miso Ramen, while Hinata only asked for tea, Naruto actually swallowed 10 bowls of ramen, Sasuke was barely able to finish one, thanks to Naruto's nauseating eating habits.

"Hinata c-can I ask y-you something?" Yeah Naruto actually stammered.

"Sure Naruto-kun what is it?"

"I was wondering…h-how did you died?" Naruto managed to ask, Sasuke eyed her.

"I-I drowned at the sea, I was in a cruiser with my family and a storm hit us, I fell from the ship's deck and a giant wave sunk me. Then I just woke up with wings on my back…" Hinata said, her gaze fell to her hands laying in her lap.

"I-I'm sorry…" Naruto apologized.

"Oh how I wish I had wings at that time!" Hinata faked a smile, hoping to change the conversation topic.

Naruto smiled tenderly, Sasuke looked at her with eyes that gave a pitiful look.

They left the restaurant, a beautiful sunset began to form, Hinata decided to teach them how to fly, one of the basics of an angel.

"Ok, let's practice simple things first…" Hinata said, she was unknowing from where all this confidence came from, "Just spread them, close them, spread, close, spread, close…"

Naruto and Sasuke followed her movements, "Hinata you're a great teacher!" Naruto grinned, "I can control them now!"

Hinata blushed, "Arigato Naruto-kun…Now let's try real flying…" the pale girl positioned herself away from them, "To fly, you need to spread your wings…" Hinata's beautiful wings spread to her sides, "Then you flap your wings strongly for them to be able to lift you up, and you keep flapping to maintain your floating…" she began flapping, her petite body easily separating from the ground.

Naruto took some steps to the side to mark a safe distance from Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke did the same, both spread their wings.

Naruto flapped several times until he finally started to rise from the ground, "Oi! Hinata, I did it!" He cheered himself.

"Well done Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelped.

"Hmph…Easy…" Hinata and Naruto looked up and there was Sasuke flying with his own beautiful white wings.

"You better be careful Uchiha-san you may get tired…" Hinata said stepping down on the floor again.

"Hmph…it's easy for someone like-Sasuke's wings stopped flapping. '_Shit…'_

Naruto fell to the ground on his butt, "Teme! That's what happens when you get cocky!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke gasped, he began falling from a high height, he closed his eyes waiting for the floor's impact, yet nothing happened, he felt a foreign warm holding his arms.

"Uchiha-san please don't g-get so hasty! You'll get hurt…" Hinata held him in the air.

'_How did she get up here that fast?!'_

She began lowering him, but the lack of food made her flapping weak, so when she was about to put Sasuke on the ground, she fell.

"I-Itai…" Hinata winced, she knew she'd fall in something soft after all everything was made of clouds, but she didn't knew clouds were warm. She opened her eyes and flushed when she discovered the proximity of her face with Sasuke's. She immediately jumped off him, face flushed. Sasuke sat down and coughed nonchalantly, he hid his light blush behind his fist, pretending to wipe something off his eye.

"You know, I can give you some time alone…If you want…" Naruto smirked. The next thing he knew, he had a piece of cloud stuffed in his mouth.

Hinata and Sasuke were unknowing they were thinking the same thing, _'What…is this feeling?'_

They continued practicing flying until both newbies got it right.

Naruto yawned, "You guys, I'm kinda tired…I think I'm going to find a cloud to sleep…" Naruto said with his eyelids half closed.

"Hai. Have a good night Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with her ever present smile on her face.

"See ya tomorrow…" he waved goodbye and walked away to look for a comfortable bed.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Then, I shall leave too Uchiha-san…" Hinata bowed and turned around to walk away, before she felt Sasuke's hand holding her's.

"Wait…I have something to ask…" Sasuke pouted ashamedly, asking for advice or help wasn't something he enjoyed doing.

Hinata turned around to listen, "What is it Uchiha-san?"

"That damned building has been bothering me all day long! Tell me why can I see the roof from the outside and from the inside I see no roof!" Sasuke yelled desperately, a totally different Sasuke for Hinata had seen in all day.

"Building? You mean the Main Meetings building?" Hinata lifted her right fist in front of her mouth and chuckled, _'He's been wondering about that all day?' _

"Answer me." His voice tone changed to a really serious one.

Hinata nodded, "I don't really understand it myself…But I was told that there is a space distortion in the Main Meetings building, so the building is bigger from the inside than the outside…" she explained.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, _'Makes kinda sense to me…'_

"U-Uchiha-san-"Knock it off…" Sasuke interrupted.

"Huhh?"

"That formality. Knock it off…its SASUKE…Uchiha-san…that was how people called my brother…" Sasuke eyes seemed to gleam with a big fury.

"O-Okay, I-I am sorry Uch-Sasuke-san…" Hinata bowed.

She turned around to began walking away again, before she felt the same warm on her hand.

"I also wanted to…thank you for helping me earlier…" Sasuke said, this was definitely not easy for him.

"No need to thank me Sasuke-san…" Hinata smiled, "I am just doing what I was ordered…"

"Hn…Good Night…" Sasuke walked away and with his back turned on her, he motioned a good-bye.

"Same to you Sasuke-san…" Hinata said, even though Sasuke couldn't hear her soft voice.

Hinata walked to her favorite cloud, she slept there every night, the location of that cloud was special for her, it is located just above where she died. She was exhausted, but she could make it to her desired cloud, she was about to jump in it to a peaceful dream, but she noticed a folded yellow paper. She took it, opened it and began reading.

"Hyuuga Hinata, this is Yuuhi (sp?) Kurenai, we, Wise Four, request your presence tomorrow morning, to explain some issues related to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. We'll be waiting for you." Hinata sighed; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XxxxxxxxX

Uchiha Sasuke finally found a cloud to rest in. He liked the view, he could see stars and constellations from where he was. But there was something different this night, his thoughts were occupied by a certain white-winged angel, not him, but the midnight-haired and ivory-skinned, Hyuuga Hinata.

'_I think I'm going to regret meeting her…'_

**OMG Why are Sasuke's wings white? Why are Naruto's feathers stained in gray?**

**Next Chapter: Reminisce**

**Also just in case you didn't know, this is a SasuHina... I will upload next chapter, hopefully tomorrow! For now review please!**


	3. Reminisce

**

* * *

**

Here it is people Chapter 2! Hope you like it... Naruto's and Sasuke's story! Also, I've discovered reviews make me happy so please review what you think about the chapter or the story until now! :D

**Disclaimer: You already now...I don't own Naruto. On with the story! **

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

Hinata laid sleeping in her cloud with her wings curled up around her, providing heat. The sun began to rise slowly. Sunshine hit her eyes; she opened her eyelids slowly and blinked a few times to regain focus.

She yawned, _'Oh that's right, I have to go with the Wise Four again…' _

Hinata pulled herself to sat in her cloud still a bit sleepy, she yawned again, and stretched her arms up along with her wings, that shone with a white color that could hurt your eyes if you stared too much. She stood up and rubbed her white dress attempting to disappear the wrinkles in it. She fixed her indigo hair brushing it with her fingers, until she felt a gaze on her. The pale-eyed beauty turned around with her fingers still entwined in her hair.

"O-Ohayo…Sasuke-san…" Hinata smiled.

'_Eyecandy'_ Sasuke shook his head lightly, "Ohayo…" he replied, he wore a black T-shirt with a red unzipped jacket, and a black, "Hey um..if you are 50 years old or so…How come you look my age?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blinked a few times in disbelief, Sasuke was actually trying to make a conversation? Or he was just too curious, yeah that must be it. "W-Well…I died at 16…So I am going to stay 16 all the time, when you die is as if time stopped…"

"Hn" was Sasuke's form of telling her 'I get it now', and then he turned to begin walking.

Hinata felt like she had to say something, "H-How old are you Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, he wanted to smile because of how cute, he thought, she looked with her pink blush decorating her face. He didn't answer and just began walking away. _'Why am I here…'_

Hinata lowered her head in sadness, _'Maybe I said something that made him upset…I'll apologize later…'_

She stretched her wings and began to fly heading to the Main Meetings building. The indigo haired angel walked the gigantic corridor, as always taking her time to watch the paintings around her. She knocked the door and received the permission to get in.

"Hinata-chan as always so prompt…" Kakashi greeted.

Hinata shook her wings closed, "Kurenai-sama, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Kashi-sama O-Ohayo…" she said rapidly.

"Wow Hinata breathe!" Tsunade joked, "By the way, how was it yesterday with Uzumaki and Uchiha?"

"I-It was okay, I taught them the most important things, I-I planned to help them today too…" Hinata replied, "B-By the way, Sasuke-san's wings are beautiful, I've never seen wings as beautiful as his!" she smiled with a pink light in her cheekbones.

"Hinata-chan do you know what a mirror is?" Kakashi smiled.

"Huh?" Hinata didn't get it.

"Hinata…we need you to know the story of those two…" Tsunade said putting her elbows on the desk, and her hands in front or her mouth.

"S-Story?! Didn't they die by war?" Hinata uttered.

"I said there were a lot of newcomers because of war, but I didn't said those two were part of those people…" Jiraiya replied.

"Oh, so w-what happened with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"Well…you see…" Tsunade began…

_**Naruto's and Sasuke's Story:**_

"He's worsening everyday…" Doctor said to blonde tuxedo-wearing dad outside the door.

'_Daddy is here!' _A seven year-old blonde thought happily, '_Ow, my chest hurts again…'_

Uzumaki Naruto had been living almost all of his life in the hospital, due to an unknown disease that destroyed the tissue in his heart and lungs, it was similar to tuberculosis, but this disease had no cure.

"His disease is taking over…We can't do anything…his days are counted…" Doctor finished and he walked away from Naruto's father, with a sad frown on his face.

Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, was a really busy business man, he was barely able to visit his loved son, and when he was able to, he was greeted with bad news.

Minato could feel tears well up in his eyes, he leaned and placed his hands on the wall in front of him for support, he sobbed quietly, a big, friendly arm patted his back. Minato wiped his tears away and gathered enough courage to open the door.

The biggest blonde tried his best to smile, "Hey there champ…How are you today?"

"Daddy! You came!" Naruto tossed the covers of his bed and ran to his father, both hugged tightly, "Daddy! Will I leave with you today?!"

Minato sadness increased but he was strong in keeping the fake smile "I'm sorry champ not today…But hey I have a surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?! What is it?!" Naruto bellowed anxiously.

"Easy, easy…" Minato grinned, "Fugaku, you can come in…"

Naruto widened his eyes and hid behind his father's leg, he saw a tall, scary man enter the door, with a small figure behind him.

Naruto tugged his father's pants, "Naruto, this is Sir Uchiha Fugaku…" Minato introduced the scary man.

"H-Hello sir, it's nice to meet you…" Naruto bowed.

"Hey there kid, your father has been drowning me with stories about you…" Fugaku said patting Naruto's head.

"Sasuke come out and let me introduce you…" Fugaku pushed a small figure hiding behind him to the front.

"This is Fugaku's son Uchiha Sasuke, from now on he'll be coming everyday to play with you Naruto!" Minato smiled at both kids.

"Really?! Is that true Sasuke?! You'll be playing with me everyday?!" Naruto asked really enthusiastically.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn!" he replied happily.

"Ok champs…we need to go now… We have work to do…" Minato said lifting Naruto up in his arms and hugging him.

"I'll come later to pick you up Sasuke…" Fugaku patted Sasuke's head.

"Hai! Otou-san(sp?)…"

From that day and on Sasuke continued visiting Naruto everyday, they eventually became best friends, they knew everything about each other, likes, hates, etc.

Naruto always asked Sasuke how was it like to go to school, since he still wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, and Sasuke always answered him telling him that classes were too easy and boring for him, and that girls were annoying.

On his 9th Birthday, Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital, Sasuke took him all around town, they ate cotton, candies, and food Naruto never tried before, the sun began to travel down and Sasukel lead Naruto to the park.

"This is the greatest day of my life! Thanks for this Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah…No problem…" Sasuke smiled.

The sun was about to set, the sky was decorated by red and orange colored clouds, the blonde and the raven-haired little ones, were amazed by the beautiful view in front of them.

"Sasuke promise me something…" Naruto began.

"I won't be bringing you Ramen everyday…" Sasuke replied.

"Aw I was going to ask you that later, but right now I want you to promise me something else…" Naruto said with his gaze still on the sunset, "Promise me that you'll visit me everyday! And we'll be best friends!"

Sasuke sighed, '_Now that was cheesy…' _(Clever nine year-old, isn't he?) "Ok…I'll visit you everyday…"

"Thanks…And about the ramen-"Forget it…" Sasuke interrupted.

That promise was kept and lasted a few more years, that is until Sasuke and Naruto turned seventeen.

Sasuke's family wasn't in very good terms, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother ran out of the clan's mansion, and vowed to kill everyone of his family.

Naruto's only family left, Namikaze Minato, hasn't visited him in months, it was normal to not visit for days, but months seemed something eternal to the blonde. But he didn't felt alone, after al his best friend was still visiting him.

"Hey there dobe…" Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's bedroom.

"Sasuke-teme…I knew you'd come…" Naruto smiled his goofy grin, "So…how's it going…"

"I brought you some Ramen…" Sasuke said tossing him a bag with the said thing, "Miso Ramen…"

"Thanks dude…I'm starting to hate hospital food…" Naruto said splitting the wooden chopsticks and muttering the 'Itadakimasu' to begin eating, the blonde looked up to Sasuke, "Do…you…want…some?" he asked in between bites, or more like swallows.

Sasuke frowned, "I…already ate…"

There was a comfortable silence until Naruto finished his ramen. "So, what's up?" the blonde asked.

"They haven't found him…" Sasuke said.

"Huhh? Who?" Naruto said tilting his head in confusion.

"My brother…"

"You're still worrying about him?!" Naruto uttered.

"He vowed to kill my family, what do you expect me to do…" Sasuke spat out.

"Trust me, he doesn't have the guts, that's why he ran away in the first place…Stop worrying about stupid things…" Naruto ended.

"Guess you're right…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days later…

"Sasuke didn't came yesterday" Naruto said looking at the annoying ticking clock hanging from the wall, _'I bet he got tired of our friendship! Damn… He broke the promise! But hey I can't blame him… after all who could be friends of a guy who's about to die?'_

_BADUM _"Auugh…It's hurting again!" _BADUM_

Naruto coughed and used his hand to cover his mouth, he felt his hand moisten and lifted it up to his face, his eyes widened but not in a surprised look, more like in a 'not again!' look. Blood was on the palm of his hand. His heart began to beat rapidly and he gasped for air. The cardiac monitor beeped in an extremely rapid rate. Only one doctor and one nurse stormed into the room, which was weird, usually a lot of doctors and nurses entered his room to help him.

"We need more help!" The nurse yelled desperately, putting an oxygen mask on Naruto's mouth, "Hang on kid!"

Naruto's eyelids began to close.

"There's no one else! Everyone is busy treating the Uchiha clan!" The doctor replied to his nurse.

'_Uchiha?! What…' _Before Naruto could hear the rest, everything went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunlight hit Naruto's eyes causing him to tighten his eyes in a frown, the blonde could hear the babbling and muttering of doctors and could recognize his father's voice.

"Thank you Doctor…" Minato said opening the door to Naruto's room, Naruto still had his eyes closed. Minato sighed sadly; this was the worse greeting he'd ever had.

Naruto heard his father's sigh and slowly opened his eyes, "D-Dad? Is that…you?" he stammered weakly.

"Hey Champ, how are you feeling…" Minata spoke smiling, with some tears forming on his eyes.

"Some things never change huh…" Naruto grinned, "You always say 'hey champ, how are you…' and I always answer 'Dad you came!'"

Minato chuckled, "I guess…" he sighed sadly. His usual happy tone, changed to a sad one, "I have some bad news Naruto…"

Naruto stared at his Father concerned, _'I remember hearing something about Uchiha…' _"Wh-What is it…"

"The Uchiha clan was…murdered…" Minato managed to say, and turned trying to avoid his son's horror look.

"W-What?! H-How?! S-Sasuke is dead?!" Naruto babbled and gasped, _'Is that why he didn't come yesterday?'_

"Calm down, calm down! Sasuke is alright, he's in the room next to you…he's just a bit wounded…" Minato tried to calm down Naruto.

"I want to see him!" Naruto said pulling out the IV tubes in his arms.

"Naruto! You can't, he's asleep…he needs to rest…you have to understand…" Minato said his gaze on the floor.

Naruto clenched his jaw, but sighed in defeat, "Who…Who killed them?" the junior blonde asked.

Minato looked up to him, "Uchiha Itachi…"

Naruto was in a state of shock, his friend, his best friend, was suffering or was a about to suffer a living hell, _'Damn it…why…why did this had to happen…I hope you rot in hell Itachi…'_

That day Naruto stood in bed thinking, Minato had to leave due to work issues, as always.

In the middle of the night the blonde managed to slip into Sasuke's room, and as he was expecting, Sasuke was awake gazing at the white roof above him.

"Oi Sasuke-teme…Now I'm the one who's going to visit…" Naruto joked trying to bring a smile to his friend's face, failing miserably.

"Is…everyone…dead?" Sasuke asked in a barely audible tone.

Naruto lowered his head, and nodded slowly.

"He took everything I have…I'll kill him…" Sasuke said with a menacing look on his face, Naruto had never seen that face.

"I'll kill him, I won't rest until I find and kill him with my own hands…" Sasuke said, a few tears streaming down his face, with that dangerous look still in his eyes, "He'll regret letting me alive…"

Sasuke was allowed to leave the hospital the next day, Naruto told him to rest a few more days, even though he knew Sasuke would go look for Itachi, so Naruto just reminded him the promise that was still kept for 8 years. Yeah, Sasuke continued visiting him, but only at the most 3 times a week, Sasuke no longer smiled like he used to, he didn't spoke more than three words, his eyes were cold and held did not brightness anymore.

Two weeks later, Sasuke and Naruto were watching TV in the new room Naruto was moved to. In the news channel a gang fight was being announced.

"Members of both of these mortal gangs are already dead and some are fatally wounded…" The reporter spoke reading the papers in front of her while images of people firing guns and throwing rocks against each other were being played, Sasuke and Naruto listened carefully, "We have identified some of the bodies from the gang 'Akatsuki'"

Sasuke eyes widened, '_That's Itachi's gang…No Itachi…That bastard can't be dead I was supposed to kill him!…'_

"The list of the members dead is this…Deidara, Hidan, Kakuze, Sasori… and the assassin Uchiha Itachi…"

Naruto's eyes widened, he turned his head slowly to look at Sasuke, the raven-haired clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles were white, Naruto could swear blood was dripping down Sasuke's fist.

"I'm leaving…" Sasuke said in a monotone voice, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't know what to do anymore, everything was taken away by his brother, and now that he finally knew what to do to get revenge, someone else kills Itachi. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Naruto didn't know how to help Sasuke, his best friend, the closest thing he ever had to a brother, was fading, it was as if his light was turned off and the switch didn't worked anymore. If only he could get out of the hospital, he would figure out a way to help him.

_BADUM 'Shit…not now…Stupid disease…Why don't you leave me alone…' BADUM_

The blonde began having trouble to breathe, he gasped for air, his nasty, bloody coughing began, and before he could do something to calm down, everything went black again.

Naruto woke up again thanks to the sunlight bothering his eyes. He moaned in pain, he felt something different on his body, he was weaker than usual, he tried to get up but his body didn't have the strength to do so. After many tries, he managed to open his eyes, his vision was blurry, he blinked a few times to gain focus, he had a tube connected to his neck. He heard sobs coming from his side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_I'm sorry dobe…I won't visit today either…I'll bring you Ramen later…' _Sasuke thought, while packing all his stuff to leave his house. '_I'll try to forget everything…And to begin my first will be leaving this house…'_

Sasuke was putting his clothes, belongings, and pictures in boxes. _'I guess my best friend is all I have left…What will I do if Naruto…No…Don't even think about it…Naruto won't die that easily…Even if he's with that unknown illness, I have to admit he's strong…Maybe it's the ramen…'_

"I've haven't visited him in days…I'll go tomorrow, visit hours ended already…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"D-Dad…Is that you…" Naruto managed to speak in a rasp and hoarse voice.

"Yes, champ, I'm here…I'm so sorry for not visiting in this months! I'm so sorry please forgive me! Thank God you're awake…" Minato spoke in between sobs, retaining his need to hug his son, because of the fear in hurting him.

"It's okay Dad…I know you're busy…But w-What is this thing…" Naruto spoke barely above a whisper.

Minato lowered his head, "Doctors made a surgical operation called tracheotomy, your lungs are not working anymore…without that tube on your neck, you wouldn't be able to breathe…" the older blonde wiped his tears out, "You've been out for five days…"

"Five days?!" Naruto yelled, his yell sounded like a normal speaking tone.

"Shhh…Keep it down you'll hurt yourself…" Minato said rubbing his son's hand.

"Dad…I-I don't know what to do anymore…" Naruto said closing his eyes in shame.

"I think you shouldn't speak…"

"No…I need to-I need your help…" Naruto told him trying to get up from where he was, failing.

"Ok, Ok…You know I'll help you! Just please don't move too much…" Minato begged.

"Dad, it's Sasuke, he's…destroyed…After that bastard Itachi killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except him, Sasuke changed…I haven't see him smile, if he ever did, since then, he doesn't care anymore…He believed his purpose was killing his brother, and before I blacked out this five days, we heard on the news Itachi was killed…he didn't told me anything, but even an idiot like me could tell he was… lost…it was as if someone took away his will to live…" Naruto paused, to gasp for air, "He feels alone…and now that I can't even move, I don't think I can do something to help him…" Naruto choked then recovered his normal breathing.

Minato smiled at realizing the friendship Naruto and Sasuke developed over the years, "Just be yourself…Stay beside him when he needs company, Leave him alone when he needs silence, because you just can't be quiet…" Minato laughed. Naruto chuckled or at least tried to. "A good friend like you is always helpful, it doesn't matter in what conditions he is…"

"But…About Uchiha Itachi…He is not dead…It was all a trap…Itachi killed another man and changed his identity, making it look like he was dead…"

Naruto eyes widened, he thought of something, _'Itachi is alive! Maybe if I tell Sasuke that Itachi is alive he'll feel better, in some way…' _

Minato stayed all day with Naruto, but as always, had to leave, he left telling Naruto that if he ever needed him, 'tell a nurse and she'll call me, I'll come as fast as I can'

'_I'm so useless…Why is this hospital keeping me alive, right now I'm already dead, I'm only able to breathe because of this thing in my neck… But maybe I'm not supposed to die yet because I can still help Sasuke out of this mess, I'll do the best I can! I'll tell him tomorrow Itachi isn't dead…I hope that makes him feel better… And if it doesn't, I'll take this thing on my neck, along with the oxygen thing, with me and get out of here to find a way to cheer him up!' _Naruto thought, he could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and soon was asleep.

Midnight arrived Naruto was fast asleep, until…

_BADUM_

_BADUM_

_BADUM_

Naruto awoke gasping for air, his eyes widening and he was coughing again, pain struck heavily on his chest, _'No…not yet…Please don't let me die yet…I need to…help…Sasuke…'_

_BADUM _

_BADUM_

His chest pain increased second by second, he kept coughing blood out of his mouth, the cardiac monitor beeped fastly. Doctors stormed into the room, demanding sedatives to calm down the blonde's heart and pain.

"His heart is beating too fast…" A doctor bellowed, "His disease is taking over again!"

"Hang on kid! Everything will be allright…Try to calm down!" A nurse said to Naruto while removing a piece of his blonde hair from his sweaty forehead.

'_I won't die yet…I won't die…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This night got even darker thanks to the storm clouds in the sky, rain fell and hit the roof of all houses heavily, thunder and lightning illuminated the empty streets.

Sasuke was having a nightmare, remembrance of the day Itachi killed his family was playing in his dreams, blood splashed into the walls of the house as guns and rifles were detonated, along with the screams that filled the background, he rolled and rolled on his bed, and now a new nightmare began, a hospital with a blonde figure surrounded by doctors and nurses was dying, Sasuke was standing on the door of the room. He yelled but nobody seemed to listen, he ran to the side of the bed and heard the cardiac monitor release a monotone beep.

The raven-haired awoke with a cold sweat, inhaling and exhaling heavily and rapidly, _'I need to get to the hospital…' _With that he grabbed a jacket and didn't even bother to put his shoes on, he just ran.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto's strength began to fade; his eyelids were closing slowly, as if wanting to trap his beautiful blue eyes in a cage. _'If I close my eyes, I won't open them ever again…'_

The cardiac monitor slowed down its beeping, "He's recovering! His heart is calming down!" A doctor blurted out.

"No…it's not calming down it's stopping!" A nurse corrected.

'_I need to tell Sasuke…I won't forgive myself, if I die without helping Sasuke…'_

Soon after that the monitor gave the monotone beep. They brought the resuscitation trolley; Naruto's shirt was ripped off his chest.

"Get back!" A doctor said rubbing the two devices together, and then he thrust them on Naruto's chest, making him jump by the electric shock, the doctor continued doing the same thing.

"It's not working…" A nurse stated, "It's your 10th try already…Naruto's body is not able to continue anymore…"

Sasuke slammed the door open, he was soaking wet, he gasped heavily, and he had a cup of ramen on his hand, "Dobe! I'm sorry for not…" he paused, sensing the doctors and nurses pitiful glances, "W-What is it…" Sasuke stammered.

"We're sorry Uchiha-san…" A doctor began, "Naruto-kun is…dead…"

The ramen spilled on the floor, "That…That's not true…It can't be true…" Sasuke denied. "We are sorry, his body couldn't take any more…"

"Why didn't you help him?" Sasuke grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt, "You could have saved him! Why don't you keep trying!? There has to be a way! He can't die…" Sasuke released the doctor, his eyes filled with tears that he did not want to shed.

Doctor sighed sadly, "We did all we could…His heart stopped involuntarily…" then he patted Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I know he was-"Is" Sasuke spat out. "He is the only person left that was close to you… I'm sorry…" the doctor bowed and left the room.

Since Sasuke opened the door he felt the room cold, the usual greeting he received, "Hey Sasuke-teme, I knew you'd come!" will no longer be heard, his best friend, his 'brother', was now in a better place, a place where he could not follow, the raven-haired was alone, lonely in a world full of people.

"Naruto…I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise…" Sasuke whispered to the cold corpse in front of him.

Sasuke had seen dead people before, they've all looked in peace, but Naruto didn't, he looked displeased, hurt, and with a kind of guilt on his face. Sasuke couldn't take it, he felt guilty about everything that was happening, first his whole family is killed by his brother, and when he tries to get revenge, he discovers someone else 'killed' Itachi, then his best friend dies thanks to a stupid disease, which the stupid doctors of the stupid town, weren't able to find the cure.

His gaze looked even more lost than before, he ran back to his house, alone, he was all alone, he took a decision and found it as a very good way out of every problem, suicide.

Yeah, he won't be able to be with his family and his best friend, but instead he'll go meet his brother in hell, and make him regret everything.

He went to his kitchen, and grabbed a knife, he stared at the sharp thing in his hand, he felt reason completely evaporate. The last thing he knew, a sharp pain down his stomach, blood gliding down his abdomen, his skin turned pale, his eyes half-closed, even with the pain traveling across his body, he kept thinking of his precious people, he kept thinking about them, until the last moment, until the pain stopped and his soul drifted to an eternal sleep.

_**End Sasuke's and Naruto's Story**_

Hinata's jaw dropped, her eyes were watery, "I-I had no idea…T-That's so sad…So unbearable…"

"Normally people who dare to commit suicide, are punished going to the black abysm…that is hell…" Tsunade said, "But…Sasuke is here and nevertheless he has white wings…It's just too against the rules…"

Hinata sobbed quietly, "Still…I-I don't blame him…" The wise four glanced at her, "A-All that pain…in one human…it's just unbearable…A-And even after all that…he still didn't thought about himself…he thought about his precious people…he never attempted suicide to 'save himself' he did it for, he did it because…" she paused, and clenched her teeth to retain a sob, "He felt that only that way he'd be able to avenge everyone, and to ask in some way forgiveness…even if he wasn't guilty about anything at all…Yes, suicide is a horrible crime, is a fake exit door…but I-I still don't blame him…I've only known him for one day…And I can tell he's a great guy, he deserves being here…as well as Naruto-kun…" she continued sobbing, until she felt warm arms envelop around her. A raven-haired head rested against her shoulder, she could feel tears running down her shoulder.

"Thank you Hinata…" Sasuke whispered. Hinata returned the hug and buried her head in his chest to whimper.

"We agree Hinata…Sasuke is a good person…" Kakashi said smiling from under his mask and motioned everyone to leave the room, Kurenai stood up from her chair following him, while Tsunade and Jiraiya frowned and muttered something about 'This is our office…make them leave' but in the end they left too, leaving the pair alone.

Hinata and Sasuke stood there hugging each other, as if hiding in their own little world, Sasuke sobbed silently and Hinata let him do it on her shoulder, she bit her bottom lip to suppress her own sobs, trying to be strong for him.

Marking the beginning of something beautiful.

A dark figure smirked from above both, _'Interesting…'_

* * *

**-sniff- So sad... Anyways next chapters won't be this sad... xD**

**Sorry to repeat it but reviews keep me happy and encourage me to continue! So please take your time and write me something :P**

**Next Chapter to come... SOON! **


	4. Black

**This may be a boring chapter at the beggining... but story begins to develop! Thanks to all who had reviewed! I received only a few reviews in the last chapter so I'm kinda depressed, is the story boring?! D:**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character in this fic... But the fic is mine! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

Hinata felt the dark presence from above and moved her head to look up, there was nothing but the seemingly infinite roof. _'What was that…?'_

Sasuke released his hold on her, Hinata flushed, not realizing she was still holding him.

"S-Sasuke-san…" Hinata whispered sounding concerned.

"I'm sorry…I've got carried away…" Sasuke apologized shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away, he stopped momentarily, "Want to go for a walk?" he asked not facing her.

Hinata nodded even though he couldn't see her, she ran to catch up with him. They were walking next to each other trough the big corridor, "Seventeen…" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Hinata turned to look at him, he was facing ahead of him.

"Earlier, you asked my age…" Sasuke explained, "I'm seventeen…"

"Oh. You're a year older than me…literally…" she giggled.

"Lie…You have 50 years…You're an old woman…" he smirked.

"Sasuke-san you're mean! I'm not old…" Hinata pouted shyly, "And even if I am, I still look sixteen…"

"That doesn't change the fact your 50 years old…" Sasuke smirked, looking at her reactions, "You're way too easy to tease you know?"

Hinata lowered her head in shame; he chuckled lightly by how cute she looked. Hinata looked up at him with a surprised look, and Sasuke turned to her with a small smile on his face, Hinata blushed and smiled back. After walking for what will be the same as two laps around the planet, the pair finally got out the Main Meetings building, "Next time remind me flying is easier than walking…" Sasuke said not wanting to openly admit he was tired. Hinata giggled.

"Sasuke-san…where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking around trying to locate the said blonde angel.

"He must be eating ramen somewhere…" he answered, "And cut the formalities, you can call me Sasuke…Just Sasuke…" Hinata blushed and nodded.

Sasuke caught a blonde glimpse, and turned around only to be knocked down by Naruto.

"Dobe! What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke boomed, while trying to push Naruto away from him, to stand up again.

"Teme! That girl is crazy! He's trying to kill me!" Naruto yelled pointing to a blonde girl running heading to them.

"Well, she'll have my help if you don't get off me now…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes menacingly to the blonde.

Naruto gulped, "Uhh…sorry…" he apologized and helped Sasuke up, Sasuke shook dust off his pants with his hands.

'_I think they don't realize we're already dead…'_ Hinata grinned nervously.

"Oh! Hello Hinata!" Naruto beamed his goofy smile, "I've been practicing how to fly an-"You stupid, annoying little fly!" Ino interjected, while smacking Naruto hard on his head.

Naruto anime cried on the floor, "Ino-chan what happened?" Hinata asked sweatdropping by looking at Naruto.

"Well, turns out I was resting on a cloud, watching my cute little assigned human, and this idiot comes flying at me and throws me out the cloud! I landed in a pool of mud in Earth!" Ino yelled glaring at Naruto.

Hinata giggled, "I'm sure it was an accident Ino-chan…"

"Yeah it was!" Naruto assured.

"Even if it was an accident, I am full of mud thanks to you!" she yelled angered, Hinata could swear she saw fire flaming in her eyes.

"Ok, Ino I'm sorry! I was practicing how to fly and I kinda fell… I needed to grab something for support!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, and you decided to push me off the cloud…" Ino replied sarcastically.

Hinata just turned to Naruto, and then back to Ino, then back again with Naruto hearing their responses, Sasuke just watched them from the corner of his eye.

"Tch. I'm going for walk…" Sasuke said interrupting Naruto's and Ino's glare competition.

"W-Wait Sasuke-san…" Hinata said, Sasuke stopped and turned his head slightly to show her he was listening, Hinata blushed, "I-I… If you want I can..." she paused.

"Hn…" he replied, guessing her unfinished statement, "Let's go…"

"Hai." Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun, Ino-chan…See you later…" Hinata bowed.

"Sure Hinata!" Both replied at the same time, then returned to their glaring contest.

Sasuke and Hinata walked in a comfortable silence, until Sasuke decided to break it, "So how had you entertained yourself for 50 years…"

"Let me show you…" Hinata said, she flapped her wings and rose from the ground, she accumulated all her confidence hiding inside her, and grabbed Sasuke's arms pulling him up with her, forcing him to flap his wings and fly beside her, she dropped his well-toned arms, and grabbed his hand, pulling him slightly. Sasuke was surprised by her grabbing his hand, by the little time he knows Hinata, he could quickly tell she was not of the loud and trying to pull attention type, he made no attempt to release his hand.

The pair crossed bunches of clouds, Hinata, with her flying experience made both lowered their flying height to reach the human's side, were alive people lived.

"Isn't it being here… forbidden?" Sasuke asked looking around amazed by the landscape they landed on. They were standing in one of the biggest mountains in a mountain range a green, full of life, mountain range; the mountains were covered in a beautiful green mantle with trees and flowers growing in them, there was a big lake laying in the beginning of the mountains, a gorgeous landscape.

Hinata blushed realizing she was still holding Sasuke's hand, she released him. "I-I don't really know…But I like coming here…" she smiled, "Somehow I feel safe here…"

"Safe from what?" the raven-haired asked while sitting in a little hill beside the lake, he motioned her to sit too. She sat beside him, a summer breeze made their hair and wings sweep.

"From…Myself?" she answered, sounding more like she was asking herself, "All this time alone, thinking about my death and all my life…May result in selfishness and remorse…I-I was warned selfishness, remorse and hatred may initiate a d-disaster…Besides, those aren't necessary emotions…"

"I can see why your wings are white now…" Sasuke said gazing at the beautiful view in front of him, and glancing various times at the other beautiful view sitting beside him. "Hinata…", his onyx gaze fell to the ground and then back up, "My brother…is still alive…isn't he?"

Hinata lowered her heads to gaze at her hands laying in her lap, she took a deep breathe, "Y-Yes…" she felt his aura change, but didn't know how to explain it, "Sasuke I…-"You're right…this place is kind of relaxing…Thanks for bringing me here…"

Hinata looked surprised, "Y-Your welcome…"

Sasuke lie down the grass with his arms behind his head, his ankles crossed together, "I can't relax with this annoying things on my back…" he groaned trying to put himself in a comfortable position, "C-Can I lay on your lap?" Sasuke actually stammered in nerve.

Hinata flushed.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" Sasuke said totally regretting what he said.

"I-It's okay…I know wings m-may be u-uncomfortable so-sometimes…" Hinata blushed even more, if it was possible, then she grabbed Sasuke head and placed it in her lap. Sasuke shivered by the contact of her warm and soft hands, this time laying down was MUCH better, the part of his back that held the beginning of his wings, was lifted, thanks to that his wings could spread in the ground and he could be in a comfortable position, without mentioning the soft legs he was resting on.

He stared at the passing clouds in the blue sky, the breeze continued blowing, Hinata looked down at him, her rouge blush decreased to a light shade of pink, she gazed down at him, Sasuke, noticing her gaze, lifted his chin up so his eyes were able to meet hers, Hinata giggled because he looked cute in that position. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows, "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

Hinata continued giggling, "You l-look cute that way…"

Sasuke stood up from Hinata's lap to hide his super light blush, "Tch. Don't call a man cute…" _'I'm not cute…I'm sexy…' _(sorry had to put that quote in there!)

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke…" she hanged her head in shame. Sasuke chuckled; making Hinata jump in surprise, but soon joined him in his laughter.

Days passed and both grew closer together, Sasuke and Hinata were almost all the time together, each still unsure on what they felt for each other.

After some months, Sasuke and Naruto were soon assigned a human by the Wise Four. Everything was getting even better at Angel Heaven, and one way to prove it is that the gray stains in Naruto's wings were starting to disappear. Sasuke talked to the Wise Four and made an agreement that instead of taking care of humans, he would help to teach rules to newbie angels. Peace, happiness, fun, joy, laughter and calm were words you could use to describe everyone's life. But that harmony was about to be shattered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke sat down in the usual hill near the lake Hinata showed him. _'Newbies are too tiresome…' _He sat looking at the ducks and goose floating in the calm waters of the lake.

"S-Sasuke…" A voice called his name, oh he would recognize that sweet voice anywhere.

"Hn." He greeted.

"I-I always seem to find you h-here…" Hinata said standing next to him, with her arms behind her, her hair and dress swayed along with the breeze, Hinata closed her eyes and inhaled the pure air she only seemed to find in this place.

He watched her, seeming to enjoy seeing her smile more than the landscape in front of him, suddenly her eyes changed to ones of sadness, he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to not sound concerned, failing.

"I-It's nothing…" she replied, "No one can be alright with that look on her face…" Sasuke said standing up to her level, which seemed to be 1 foot smaller than his.

"I-It's just that…" she sighed sadly, "T-Today was the day…I-I died…" she finished.

Sasuke face softened, some tears began gliding down Hinata's face.

"I'm…I'm so selfish…" she whimpered, "I-I know its wrong… but I can't stop thinking that if maybe I had been smarter…I would be still alive…I-I am a terrible angel…I've been given health, happiness, joy, and friends, and I-I met you! And here I am still…complaining…" Hinata sobbed.

Sasuke eyes widened slightly, _'She met me? What does that mean…?' _

"S-Sasuke…c-can y-you p-please hold me?" Hinata asked retaining a sob.

The raven-haired instantly curled his arms around her, letting her sob in his shoulders, after some minutes Hinata's sobs stopped, and they just stood there.

'_She feels so…warm…'_ Sasuke thought caressing her midnight hair. Hinata blushed by feeling his hands on his head. _'I don't want to let go…' _Both thought unknowingly at the same time.

"Sasuke…please don't leave me alone…" Hinata said clenching her fists in his shirt, "I-I sense something is going to happen…So…so please promise you won't leave me or Naruto-kun or anyone…"

Sasuke nodded, and leaned his head to reach her ear, "I promise…" he whispered, his lips brushed her cheek, making her blush and tense nervously. Their faces were inches away, both, unconsciously, begun leaning closer and closing their eyes slowly, their lips were about to meet

"_Ahem_…" A blonde coughed, "Hey guys sorry for interrupting…" he grinned innocently.

Both jumped away from each other instantly, Hinata flushed the darkest red shadow she'd ever felt, while wiping her tears off, Sasuke just glared angrily at his, still, best friend.

"Hinata-chan…The Old Four are calling for you…They said it was something of 'extreme importance'…" Naruto told her, mimicking Tsunade's voice.

Hinata giggled, "O-Okay…I'll be right there…" she turned back to Sasuke, "U-Um…S-see you later Sasuke…" she said softly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied staring at her, "And…don't cry anymore…" he whispered for only her to hear_. 'You look better smiling…'_

"See you later too Naruto-kun…" Hinata flapped her wings and flied away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind, heading to the Wise Four's presence.

"You and Hinata sure are close…" Naruto smirked, "You love her don't you?"

"Tch. What's it to you…" Sasuke replied.

"I think you love her…And she might love you too!"

Sasuke eyes showed surprise, "H-How…How do you know that…" this was the first time he stammered while talking with Naruto.

"Come on…even an idiot could notice…" Naruto said crossing his arms in his chest, proud if himself.

'_Now that explains everything…' _Sasuke thought, "I don't know…"

"Huh? You don't know what…" Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "If you like Hinata-chan?"

"No…I-I know I like her…But love is a major word…" Sasuke said sitting down in the green grass.

"Wow…This is the first time I hear you speak like that..." Naruto sat next to him and sighed audibly, "Well…you two almost kissed back there…" he said acting nonchalant, gazing at the raven-haired by the corner of his eye to look at his reaction.

Sasuke smiled slightly, then smacked Naruto, "Teme…What was that for!?" Naruto groaned while rubbing the back of his head hit by Sasuke.

"You interrupted our moment…You deserved that…" Sasuke replied.

"Teme…you'll see…" Naruto pushed Sasuke, rolling him down the hill and throwed him in the lake.

Sasuke came out soaked in water, "You're a dead guy…" the raven glared.

"Actually, I am…" Naruto grinned, "Gotta bolt!" he said flying away rapidly.

Sasuke had water dripping from all his body, including his wings; he shook rapidly his wings and began flying, hoping the wind to help him get dry. _'I'll use his wings to decorate a wall…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_I almost kissed Sasuke!'_ Hinata thought feeling her face heat up, _'I-I can't believe it…T-This can't be happening…He's so mysterious, so handsome…Wait! What am I…Ok…I-I have to admit it I l-like Sasuke…But…Is that really all?'_ While thinking she bumped into someone, "O-Oh I-I am so sorry sir! I was s-spacing out so…" Hinata stop apologizing, a strange chill went down her spine, the angel she bumped with had black wings, _'I-I must be hallucinating…' _she stared wide-eyed and lost in her thoughts.

"Don't worry, my dear…" he smirked.

She felt cold sweat slide down her forehead, she closed her eyes tightly and opened them again and the dark angel disappeared, she looked around but found nothing. A cold breeze blew around her, _'I-I have a very bad feeling…' _she shook her head and flied heading to the Main Meeting building.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's that the angel Orochimaru-sama?" A demon asked his master.

"She has the white wings we need too…But I need the other one…" Orochimaru said, "Kabuto…I want you to talk to him tonight…"

"Hai. I will Orochimaru-sama…" the demon bowed and disappeared in a black cloud.

'_At last all will begin…Angel Heaven will fall to abyss…_' Orochimaru thought surrounding his black wings around him and disappearing in the same black cloud.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata still couldn't believe her eyes, but decided to shove that out for the moment, as she was knocking the Wise Four's door.

"Come in Hinata…" Kurenai's voice sounded from the inside.

"H-Hello…" Hinata walked in closing the door slowly behind her.

"Hinata…I trust you have the same bad feeling we have right?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded, "H-Hai…Um…Tsunade-sama…I…On my way here…" she gulped, "On your way here what…" Tsunade wanted her to continue, "I may be going c-crazy…but I-I bumped into a-an angel w-with b-black wings…"

"What!?" Jiraiya jumped out of his chair, "Where?! Tell me Hinata!"

"I-I don't know I was…just on my way here…" Hinata said feeling completely useless at the fact she didn't know the location of her encounter.

"Jiraiya calm down…" Tsunade pulled him back to his chair.

"You see Hinata…We were informed, from major sources, that the abyss is trying to destroy all of us…" Tsunade informed the pale-eyed angel.

"T-They can't do that…I-I mean…why would they do that?!" Hinata panicked.

"There's always been turmoil within Angel Heaven and the Abyss…As you were taught, Demons hate Angels, they just want to destroy us, and we're almost convinced they have the ace to do so…" Kakashi explained.

"W-What does that mean?" Hinata asked, still in disbelief.

"It involves the matter of the black wings…" Jiraiya answered, "For you to understand we need to tell you the story of the only angel that has been sent to abyss…"

Hinata gulped and nodded showing them she wanted to listen.

"It was 100 years ago…Jiraiya, me and our old friend called Orochimaru, were the Wise Three…Jiraiya had the same wings he has now, while Orochimaru and me had white wings…Everything was as peaceful as it is right now…" Tsunade began.

"That was until Orochimaru decided to begin killing humans that had too many sins accumulated, even if they were just white lies…" Jiraiya continued.

"K-Kill humans?!" Hinata repeated.

Jiraiya nodded, "He killed hundreds just because he thought they were unnecessary souls…All this happened behind our backs…An angel killing humans, when he is supposed to protect them…"

"It was unacceptable…" Tsunade added, "We didn't notice until one of his wings became black…We followed him and discovered the horrible tortures he put humans into…"

Jiraiya's face saddened, "I tried to help him…he was my friend…But he never listened, he acquired new powers with his black wings, similar to those of a demon, eventually both of his wings turned black…Demons came to Angel Heaven and took him down to abyss…We tried to save him, but he was already lost…We discovered he became kind of a lord down there…And he plans to destroy us, all because of selfishness…"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, _'So black wings…make an angel a demon?'_

"W-What do you think he is planning to do?" Hinata asked.

"We don't know…but now that you tell us you bumped into him…He must be beginning his plan…" Kakashi said lifting his gaze up his book.

"He is dangerous…you know about demon's power right?" Kurenai asked the midnight-haired angel in front of them.

"N-Not really…" Hinata stammered.

"They have an incredible strength and the same psycho kinesis we have…" Kakashi explained.

"Psy-Psychokinesis? I-I don't have psychokinesis…" Hinata lowered her head in shame.

"No you wouldn't…you are still too young…" Kurenai smiled.

"50 years is still not enough?" Hinata asked feeling useless.

"You start to develop it at 100 years…I haven't mastered it quite yet…" Kurenai said, the red-eyed turned to a basin in the room, she winked and the basin levitated momentarily, before it dropped back to the ground smashing into pieces, "See? It's not easy…"

"But demons are able to master it rapidly…" Jiraiya added.

"I-I see…T-Then what can we do?" Hinata frowned, grabbing her fist together in front of her mouth.

"We can't be sure just yet…for now we need you to be specially alert to anything that feels unusual…" Kakashi said, narrowing his eye.

"Hai! I will be!" Hinata assured.

"We're sure…just be careful okay? No rash decisions…" Kurenai said her face had a bit of concern in it.

Hinata nodded, "I am leaving…" she bowed respectfully and left the four behind.

"What would we do if they attack us…" Kurenai said lowering her head, "Not even we are going to be able to beat them all…"

"We are not alone…" Kakashi added returning his gaze back to his book, "We have exceptional talents with us…And I don't' mean our pshycokinesia…" he smiled from down his mask, he then turned to the broken basin, and he winked with his solo eye, the basin returned back together.

"I guess you're right…Our angels can help us…" Kurenai smiled.

The Wise Four nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Night fell, angels began looking for their slumber places, and the calmed night breeze blew refreshing the ambient.

Sasuke finally found a spot away from everyone, where he was going to be able to sleep calmly and alone.

"Whoever is hiding behind those clouds, come out…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the said clouds.

"Well well, you have sharp eye…" A human figure uncovered himself and stepped into the ground Sasuke was standing at.

"Who are you..." Sasuke asked glaring at the man.

"My name is Yakushi (sp?) Kabuto…and as you may have guessed I'm a demon…" his eyes turned red momentarily after saying that.

"What do you want here…" Sasuke continued glaring, looking closely at his movements.

Kabuto chuckled slightly, "I believe you are Uchiha Sasuke…You were supposed to be in hell right now…you know that?"

Sasuke looked at him with surprise and anger, "You better drop the 'tude…" Sasuke looked at him menacingly and Kabuto began levitating, he felt a force lifting him up by the neck.

"Y-You h-have psychokinesis?!" Kabuto mused, "Y-You just became an angel…And you already posses this powers?!"

Sasuke smirked, "I'm not like everyone else…" he dropped the gray haired guy.

Kabuto rubbed his neck, and lifted his hand, Sasuke was pushed back a few inches and he fell down to his back.

"Don't think you're the only one with those powers…" Kabuto smirked back, "Anyways…I didn't came here to fight…"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked glaring at him from the ground.

"I know your story Sasuke…Your brother killed your clan…You killed yourself in order to get revenge and then you find out your brother is still alive…" Kabuto paused as Sasuke frowned, "Itachi is still alive, and celebrating the 'crime' he did…what do you think about that…" Kabuto looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"He…He will die and rot in hell for what he did…" Sasuke glared at the ground.

"Why wait?" Kabuto paused,

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking up at him.

Kabuto smirked "You want revenge don't you? What would you do if I told you my lord, Orochimaru-sama, can give life back to you…"

* * *

**OH NO! TEMPTATION! What will Sasuke do?!**

**Reviews New chapter :D**

**Good news next chapter may be up tomorrow night! See ya! **


	5. Help me save Myself

**Previously:**

"Why wait?" Kabuto paused,

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking up at him.

Kabuto smirked "You want revenge don't you? What would you do if I told you my lord, Orochimaru-sama, can give life back to you…"

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke stared, at the demon in front of him, with shock marked in his face, "L-Life?"

Kabuto nodded, he grinned devilishly, "Orochimaru-sama can grant the strongest wishes hidden in your soul…" he paused making sure if Sasuke was paying attention, "Return back to live…That's the only way for you to have revenge…You should already now that…"

Sasuke stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts, _'If I return back to live…I'll definitely have my revenge…But…Is that really the right thing to do? Hinata…'_

"I take it there's a cost to revive right?" Sasuke assumed while narrowing his eyes.

"That's right…But we're not asking for much…" Kabuto smiled lifting his hands up to his sides, "We just want you to help us in a little matter…"

"Get to the point…" Sasuke glared getting annoyed by Kabuto's attitude.

"To be back alive…We need you to transform into a black angel…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata laid in her favorite cloud, for some reason she felt a very uncomfortable uneasiness, _'What is this feeling?' _she lifted to sat down in the cloud, _'Maybe flying will take this feeling away…' _The midnight haired stood up and spread her white wings, which seemed to shine under the moon's light, and began flying hoping for her feeling to just fleet away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Auugh…I can't sleep…" Naruto groaned rolling in the cloud he was resting. He laid on his back, and stared at the night sky with a bored pout on his face, "I'll go tease Sasuke…" he smirked playfully.

Naruto flied for a considerable time, "Damn it…where did he hid?!" he looked down a bunch of clouds with nearly no angel on them. The blonde saw two figures, which seemed to be talking, he recognized one as Sasuke, but the other one was a total stranger. He narrowed his eyes to try and identify the guy in front of Sasuke, _'H-He has no wings…I-It's he a…demon?!' _Naruto's wings stopped flapping, "Oh Damn!!"

Luckily for him every bit of 'ground' was made of clouds, he landed in a place not close enough for Kabuto and Sasuke to hear him.

"I-Itai…Even if everything is soft…It still hurts…" Naruto whispered while rubbing his back, _'Now let's see what's going on with Sasuke…'_ he clambered his way to Sasuke and was again lucky to find a place to hide.

"Black angel? You mean with black wings?" Sasuke asked, "Why do you need me?"

"We need an angel with purely white wings… We could have used your friend, that pathetic excuse of an angel, but she doesn't have the qualities needed…"

Sasuke clenched his fists and teeth, Kabuto began levitating again by the neck, "Don't involve Hinata in this situation…" Sasuke glared.

"I see you have quite a connection with her…" Kabuto smirked still being lifted by Sasuke's power, "I take it you want to forget your brother for her…"

Sasuke dropped Kabuto back to the ground making sure his fall was hard, _'Forget Itachi…For Hinata…' _The raven-haired was put in a hard situation, one part of him was telling him to agree and revive to kill Itachi and start a new life back on Earth. But the other part of him wanted to deny everything and go away.

'_Oh no…Sasuke…You can't…' _Naruto gulped from behind the white puffy cloud he was hiding.

"If I transform…A lot of people will get hurt right?" Sasuke guessed, he stared at Kabuto waiting for a response.

"I'm afraid that's true…But you will be able to revive and kill your brother, isn't that all that matters?" Kabuto smirked while pushing his glasses up with one finger.

After some minutes of debating inside of his mind, Sasuke sighed and nodded slowly, "Ok I-"Wait! Sasuke you can't!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his hiding-place.

"Don't believe anything this guy tells you!" Naruto boomed pointing at Kabuto, the blonde sighed, "I know…you want revenge…But…No one is capable of reviving…"

"That's what you think scum…" Kabuto said, lifting his hands to make seal, a black transparent cage appeared surrounding Naruto.

"Hey! Let me go bastard!" Naruto hit the wall in front of him with his fist and he was thrown to the ground by some kind of electric charge. "Damn it…" Naruto rubbed the fist that hit the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled trying to break the box that had Naruto trapped, he was repulsed by the same charge that hit Naruto, he turned back to Kabuto with a dangerous glare, "Let.Him.Go.Now!"

"_sigh_…I guess I'll have to do it the hard way…" Kabuto smirked and lifted Sasuke by his neck, Sasuke struggled but only earned a tighter grip on his neck, causing him to clench his teeth and to twitch his right eye, "Now Sasuke-kun, will you come with me willingly or will I have to drag you with me…"

Sasuke was dropped back to the floor, he gasped trying to regain the breath that was taken away from him, "I…" Sasuke paused and turned to face Naruto's worried stare, Sasuke gulped, "I won't do it…If I revive I'd be a monster…I will make sure my brother suffers when he dies…"

Naruto released the breath he didn't know he was holding in happiness and grinned to his best friend. _'I knew it…He wouldn't do anything that'll harm others…'_

"How pitiful Sasuke-kun…But even if you don't want to revive…I was still ordered to bring you with me willingly or not…" Kabuto said with his eyes glowing in a red color.

"You just try bastard, I won't let you!" Naruto screamed still trying to break free from the cage he was in.

"You are just a hindrance…I'll get rid of you now…" Kabuto smirked, and used his hands to make a series of hand signs, "Forces of darkness that I've been granted, Make this angel remember what he has forgotten…" (cheesy I know…)

"Ha…that stupid line won't-A familiar shot of pain made its way in Naruto's body, the blonde fell to his knees and balanced himself with his right arm, while his left arm was grasping his chest tightly, _'T-This feeling…I-It's just what I felt when I…Died…'_ Naruto kept gasping as the pain was growing inside him, _'I-I haven't felt this way since I appeared in Angel Heaven…G-Guess his words did w-work…'_

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled seeing his friend's pain, _'W-What is going on…'_

"Sasuke-kun, will you accompany me to abyss or will you keep watching your friend drown in his own agony…" Kabuto said looking at Naruto still wincing on the floor.

Sasuke flinched. "Wait…I'm…okay Sasuke…" Naruto said between gasps, the blonde smiled weakly, "I…am alright…I am used…to this pain already…Don't let the demon bastard manipulate you…"

Kabuto lifted his palm to face Naruto and the cage surrounding him, his palm was opened, Kabuto smiled devilishly, "I guess I'll have to shut your mouth with more pain…" the demon began closing his palm attempting to form a fist, the cage surrounding Naruto begun shrinking, following Kabuto's hand.

Kabuto chuckled diabolically, Naruto's cage was now pressing down his head and limbs. Naruto's arms were trying to keep the walls from crushing him on the sides; his legs were folded making his knees touch his chest.

"D-Damn it…" Naruto struggled inside the minimal cage he was in, the pain appeared again, Naruto gasped and when he tried to move his arm to held his chest again, his forearm cracked, the blonde yelled in agony.

Sasuke eyes shot open, "STOP! STOP!" Sasuke ran to grab Kabuto's wrist before he completely closed his fist, "I'll go…"

The demon smiled in satisfaction, "Well then…let's go…"

"Sasuke don't-"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke interjected, "Look at you, you're about to die for the second time! I won't do anything wrong…" Sasuke clenched his fists and closed his eyes trying to calm down, "Don't come after me…And please protect Hinata for me…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata heard Naruto's scream and was searching desperately, _'Naruto-kun, where are you?!'_ . She saw them from above, she knew something was not right, first Naruto was trapped inside a cage, his arm seemed broken, and Sasuke was walking away with a guy Hinata had never seen before.

"Wait! Before we go wherever you want to go…Free Naruto…" Sasuke said glaring at Kabuto.

"Hai.Hai. Whatever…" Kabuto did another hand seal and the cage surrounding Naruto disappeared, Naruto fell limp to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" A soft voice screamed from above them.

'_No…don't let her see me doing this…' _Sasuke thought, immediately recognizing the voice. '_Why do I keep making promises…If I always end breaking them…'_

"H-Hinata-chan…" Naruto said in a barely audible voice, Hinata lifted Naruto up to her lap.

"Sasuke! What is going on?!" her voice shuddered.

Sasuke looked away trying to avoid her gaze, he looked shamefully and sadly down to the ground.

"Let's us leave Sasuke-kun…" Kabuto smiled and created a cage for Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded slowly, he turned his head to see Hinata one last time, _'I will come back…And I'm sorry…'_, before disappearing along with Kabuto in a cloud as black as the night that surrounded them.

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered his name, he was gone. _'Sasuke…he…left…'_ A whine of pain interrupted her thoughts. "Naruto-kun! Please don't move, your arm is broken!"

"H-Hinata-chan…Sasuke he…if we don't stop him…he will become a demon…" Naruto managed to stay awake even with the pain in his arm and chest.

"D-Demon?! No…He wouldn't…" Hinata stammered in disbelief.

"I-I know…but demons can o-obligate him…" Naruto said trying to ease down the pain in his arm.

Hinata agreed, demons can do anything they want, and now with the help of Orochimaru who knows what they will do. Sun began rising slowly.

"Hinata! Naruto!" Jiraiya screamed in the distance.

Hinata laid Naruto next to her softly to not hurt him. "Jiraiya-sama! Naruto-kun needs help, please call Tsunade-sama!"

Jiraiya landed near the pair, "Everyone is on their way…Are you okay?" Jthe white-haired asked.

"Do I seem okay?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"I was asking Hinata…" Jiraiya replied with his eye twitching, "Tsunade will heal the pain in your chest and your arm…Just hang on a little more..." Naruto slowly nodded.

Jiraiya turned to Hinata again, "Where is Sasuke?"

Hinata lowered her gaze, "H-He left with a-a…demon…"

Jiraiya sighed sadly, "Do you have any idea of why he left?"

Hinata's head went up again to meet Jiraiya's eyes, "Hai. H-He wants…N-No demons want him to transform into…a black angel…"

Jiraiya's eyes shot open, "What?!" he gripped Hinata's shoulders, "He was taken to the abysm?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip, and nodded slowly.

"Jiraiya we're here!" Tsunade yelled landing in the ground, followed by Kakashi and Kurenai.

Tsunade ran to Naruto, and began healing his arm wound.

"So…Sasuke left…" Kakashi said nonchalantly, "Guess we'll have to bring him back…"

Hinata eyes opened widely, "How!? How can we help Sasuke?!" the midnight haired angel begged for an answer.

"Calm down Hinata…" Kurenai consoled.

"G-Gomen…But please t-tell me how…"

"Easy…we need to go to abysm…" Kakashi said with his nonchalant look as present as ever, "They want a war…We'll give them a war…"

"B-but…aren't we supposed to be a-against war?!" Hinata asked, "I-I don't think I'll be able to hurt anyone…I'm not capable…" she lowered her head in shame.

"Don't worry Hina-chan…You won't battle…" Kakashi smiled from behind his mask, "We'll leave Sasuke to you and Naruto…"

"We'll take care of him right Hina-chan?" Naruto winked trying to stand up from the ground, his arm was now held by a plank held still by bandages.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Hai! We'll bring Sasuke back!"

All angels in Angel Heaven were ordered to prepare for battle, but being the pacific beings angels were, they just had to line up with shields, a few spears and swords; older angels just had a shield and their psychokinetic powers to defend theirselves.

Hinata shivered nervously, she gulped and looked around her, she watched all angels preparing and lining up in groups commanded by the Wise Four, "Kurenai-san…I-I am not sure if I-"You'll be fine Hinata…Everyone trust you…" the red-eyed angel smiled comfortingly. _'That's the problem…' _Hinata thought while trying to awaken her hiding courage, _'I have to help Sasuke…'_

"Everyone pay attention!" Jiraiya dictated, he waited for everything and everyon to be silent, "Ok…As you must know the abyss has taken one of us to them…We are going to go down there and save him." He paused, "I know this is something we'd never done before…But if we don't, it'll cause the destruction of Angel Heaven, or even of the whole world…"

"Now…We will face tons of demons living in that hell…I can assure you they are waiting for us…Don't believe anything you see down there…Demons have their traps, not to mention their powers equally match ours…" Tsunade warned, "You must listen to every command we give…" she paused and narrowed her eyes, "No one tries to be the hero…If you do you'll certainly won't die, but your soul will disappear for ever, it'll be as if you never existed…"

"As Tsunade-sama said, demons have their traps, they'll do anything to keep us away from our objective, Don't believe ANYTHING your eyes see inside the caste…" Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto and Hinata, "But… we're strong, we can beat them!" Kakashi encouraged.

Every angel yelled in unison showing they agreed, "Ok…Let's us part…" Kurenai made some hand signs and a portal appeared in front of them, it was a circle of black and purple lights revolving. "This is the Abyss portal…Right behind it the Abyss is waiting…Again…Be strong…We four trust you…" Kurenai smiled as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi nodded.

"Ok…we'll go first…Kakashi you're after us…" Jiraiya stated. The white-haired angel jumped into the portal disappearing from everyone's eyes, and then Jiraiya's part of the army followed, one by one disappearing from everyone's view.

"Our turn…" Kakashi turned to his group, which were trembling and shivering in nerves, "Don't worry I won't let anyone in my group die…" He smiled behind the mask, most of the shivering stop and then he jumped into the portal, the army group following him.

"Ok…Now…Hinata, Naruto…" Tsunade began, "It's your turn…Jiraiya and Kakashi are distracting the front for you to go and search for Sasuke…My group, along with Kurenai's will watch your backs…"

Naruto and Hinata gulped and nodded nervously, "Where should we begin searching?" Naruto asked.

"I've only been once in abyss…But I remember a castle where the biggest authorities were hidden…Orochimaru must have Sasuke in there…" Kurenai answered.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "Be extremely careful and strong…" Tsunade said, "I trust you guys…I'm sure we'll come back victorious…"

Hinata smiled, "Hai!" _'I hope so too…'_

"Let's get going Hina-chan!" Naruto said, he grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it gently, showing he was as nervous as she.

"Hai! Let's go Naruto-kun!" Hinata said and jumped into the portal Naruto followed her.

They entered the abyss, it was much worse than what Hinata imagined; the whole place was only illuminated by a sullen orange sun shining in a night sky. It was full of dried trees and plants, no animals where in there. The road was almost about to crumble into darkness, it was like a road above a cliff, a cliff with nothing but an endless fall. The castle was like taken out from Frankenstein or maybe even creepier. Angels and demons were already battling in the dark sky, and in the seemingly firm ground.

"Hina-chan let's hurry!" Naruto said running trough a thin path heading to the castle, Hinata began running after him to catch up. The landscape was the same everywhere, darkness.

They reached the enormous castle, both gulped and looked at each other, they nodded slowly, making a mind agreement to both go together inside, they opened the wood door slowly, the door creaked making both have goosebumps on their bodies, they entered the castle. The castle was even darker than the outside abyss, there was one enormous corridor, only illuminated by torches and candles hanging from the wall, the walls on the sides were full of doors, and at the end of the corridor there were stairs going up, it was so tall you wouldn't be able to see the roof, just like the Main Meetings building in Angel Heaven.

"N-Naruto-kun let's try to o-open all the doors!" Hinata said looking around the corridor.

Naruto nodded, "Ok! You take the right side Hina-chan! I'll take the left side…"

The pair took their positions and nodded to open the door at the same time, Hinata's eyes shot open when she saw the scene inside the door, _'T-This is…the day I died…'_

Hinata entered the door, people crossed over her body, as if she were a ghost that no one could see, she was in the ballroom of the boat. Hinata ran to the deck of the ship,_ 'Th-That's me!', _and there she was, the same midnight hair and pale eyes smelling the ocean breeze. _'I remember…Me, in the outside I seemed the happiest girl on Earth, Father arranged a marriage with a guy from another famous clan in a different continent…He didn't even asked for my opinion…That's on the outside, in the inside I really didn't wanted to leave…I wanted to stay in my home, but I was obligated "to do the best for the clan"… That's what Father said…'_

The Hinata without wings, stared at the sky, 'Angel Hinata' saw the other Hinata's eyes widened, _'It's a storm!_' Both thought, one Hinata living the moment, the other remembering. Both Hinatas ran wanting to alert her father and family, living Hinata reached her family, no one believed her, they shoved her away, after that a wave hit the boat. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, fell of board but managed to hold onto the deck rail to stay on the ship, "Hanabi!" All the Hyuuga family shrieked desperately, no one ever attempted to help her, the boat kept shaking violently, Hinata was afraid water, thunder, and everything going on was scary, but she figured it out that if no one helped Hanabi now it'll be over for her little sister, the midnight haired gathered all her courage, "Hanabi! Hang on I'll help you!" she screamed, holding onto the rail for balance, she walked slowly to Hanabi, Hinata tripped on her way, "Hinata! Please help me!" Hanabi yelled one of her arms let go of the rail, and just when Hanabi's other arm let go, Hinata grabbed Hanabi's wrist. "Hang on Hanabi!" Angel Hinata's heart felt as if it were shattering, she remembered what her sister told her after that, "You better don't let me fall!" Hanabi said with cold eyes on her face, even if they were the same eyes Hinata had, they were just too different, Hanabi's were cold and penetrating, while Hinata's were warm and soothing. Hinata pulled Hanabi, the brunette climbed her way up to the ship, Hinata tried to help her up, in an attempt to do so, Hanabi pushed her body over Hinata's shoulder causing her to slip on the wet floor and fall to the other side of the rail. Now Hinata was the one hanging off the ship, Angel Hinata closed her eyes tightly, _'This must be the demons trap…'_, she covered her ears with her hands to cover the screams of her own self hanging of the rail, _'Wait…If I'm trapped then…Tsunade-sama, said to be strong…How can I get out of this trap…' _"HELP ME PLEASE!" The Hinata hanging of the rail implored, no one came to help her, not even her family, no one wanted to risk their lives. The sea kept making the boat shake violently, heavy raindrops fell from the sky, Angel Hinata kept her ears sealed with her hands, she was shivering, trembling watching herself about to die.

Another wave hit the boat, "Ahhh!" Hinata let go off the rail, she closed her eyes waiting for her fall in the sea, but she didn't felt anything. She opened them slowly, "Hold on tight!" Angel Hinata grabbed her wrist tightly, "Y-You…are an angel…" The hanging Hinata stammered, "I'll help you up!" The angel said, she spread her wings and flew to lift Hinata, or herself, up. Both Hinatas were now lying on the ship's deck, gasping for air.

"Y-You are my guardian angel?" The illusion Hinata asked smiling softly.

Angel Hinata returned the smile, "Hai! I'm here to save you!"

The 'living' Hinata was embraced by all her family, "My dear…I thought I'd lost you.." her father cried on her shoulder. Hinata without wings smiled and whispered a 'Thank you' to the Angel. Suddenly the illusion disappeared and all that was left was an empty room._ 'I-I did it!...Wait…' _Hinata turned around, "Naruto-kun!" she ran out of the room entering the one Naruto was in.

Hinata moved her hands over her mouth to cover gasps attempting to come out. There it was two Naruto's one suffering from air lack in a hospital bed, the other Naruto, the one with wings, the one Hinata knew, had fell on his knees, his lone healthy arm supporting him. Then the scene suddenly changed to a very luxurious apartment.

'_Th-This is Dad's apartment…I was only there once, but I remember it perfectly…'_ Naruto thought, Hinata walked over to him a placed a hand on his wounded arm's shoulder, squeezing it lightly to not hurt him, Naruto turned his head to look at her tender smile, he returned her smiled with his own slight one, the blonde stood up, and walked threw the enormous place. Hinata followed him, "Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked,

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…We need to get out of this trap…"

"…He's dead already…" They heard a voice coming from a room.

"That's my Dad's voice…" Naruto ran to the room were the voice came from. Hinata followed close behind, she knew Naruto was the only one who could get them both out of this illusion.

"I know…I know…I lost a lot of money because of that stupid boy…" Minato's voice spoke.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, _'Th-that's not my Dad…I-It can't be…'_

'_Hey champ! How are you feeling?'_

'_Daddy you came! Will I leave with you today?!'_

'_Sorry champ…not today… But hey I have a surprise for you!'_

The blonde remembered how his Dad was; this certainly wasn't the same Minato.

Hinata moved her hand to cover her mouth trying to keep a sob inside, "I'm glad he died…" A blonde that looked a lot like Naruto said coldly to a man sitting next to him.

"No! This isn't my Dad!" Naruto screamed. "You aren't my Dad…" Naruto slammed his healthy fist into the wall, making a noticeable hole.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered in concern. _'I can't do anything…He has to do it himself…' _She bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she would be able to stand seeing Naruto's pain.

"I hated visiting him, he was so annoying, he was always like 'Daddy! You came!' Tch." Minato said mocking Naruto's voice.

Naruto was in the verge of tears,_ 'Wait…Kakashi-sensei said… 'Don't believe anything your eyes see…'_

"This isn't real…" He smirked, "You are not my father!" Naruto pointed at the being that looked like his Dad.

"Naruto was just a bother…A nuisance…" The Minato figure said coldly.

"That's it! Shut up!" Naruto slammed his fist into Minato's face. The illusion disappeared. Hinata sighed happily, "Naruto-kun you did it!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah! Let's keep looking for Sasuke!" Hinata nodded. They went out of the empty room and continued searching for Sasuke in the other corridor doors.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now…Sasuke-kun…See what you have caused…" A dark-winged angel said opening the curtains that were covering the only window in the gigantic room he was being kept.

Sasuke shot his eyes open on the scene, demons killing angels, angels he saw in Angel Heaven, angels he talked to in Angel Heaven were being killed or had their wings cut off. Some angels were strong enough to defend their selves and others, but still the frame was horrible.

'_I-I told them not to come…' _Sasuke thought, he was locked up in a cage similar to the one that locked Naruto before.

"What do you want from me Orochimaru…" Sasuke asked with a venomous tone.

"I need your powers Sasuke-kun…" He smirked in a snakely (is that even a word?) way, "That means…I'll transform you in a black angel…Just like me…"

"Hell I will!" Sasuke spat out, "I won't do that…Not even if you revive me…"

Orochimaru chuckled devilishly, "Sasuke-kun…you sure are naïve…I can't revive anything…not even a flower that dried with time…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I won't become a Black Angel…That'll be lowering me to your level…"

"I couldn't care less…You will be MY weapon soon…" Orochimaru smirked, while his eyes turned red.

"Weapon?! W-What do you mean?" Sasuke said from inside his cage, he was trying to use his psychokinesis, failing at his attempts.

"It's no use Sasuke-kun, not even your psychokinesis will free you from that cage…" Orochimaru couldn't stop smirking, "And for the weapon matter…As I said I'll transform you…You'll follow my orders and wishes, you're spirit and mind will shatter, you'll be just a puppet for me to control…"

"Oh…And you think I won't do anything about it?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"You won't be able to do anything…" Orochimaru turned away to Sasuke and began to walk heading to his desk, he picked up a book that had the title of 'Dark Magic'.

Sasuke looked around to find a method to get out of the cage; he noticed the floor had a strange seal drawn on it.

"You will be under my spell and under my orders…" Orochimaru said devilishly, he began reading some kind of spell written in the book.

'_Wh-What the…' _Sasuke's body petrified he couldn't move a muscle, the only part of his body he was able to control, was his eyes. The cage he was in disappeared, his white wings flapped without Sasuke's concern making him stand in the middle of the seal that was on the floor.

The snake-like black angel lifted his head up from the reading, "Don't look so confused…It's just the beginning of the ritual…I need your wings to turn black in order to have your full powers…" Orochimaru kept smirking and lowered his head to continue reading.

Sasuke body started to ache, but mostly his wings, "AHHH!" He screamed, he was finally able to move his body, but the pain forced him to stumble to the ground. He kept whining in agony.

"N-Naruto-kun! Did you hear that?!" Hinata said turning to face the stairs, "That was Sasuke's voice!"

"He must somewhere up those stairs!" Naruto said spreading his wings open, he began to flap and levitate in the ground. "Let's go up Hinata!"

"Hai!" Hinata flapped her wings and began flying up, desperately looking for the place where Sasuke's voice came from.

'_Sasuke…we're coming!'_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for updating this late! -desperately dodges spears and rocks thrown at me by angry readers- I'm really sorry! I had to go to a short trip with my family! But I wrote this chapter in that time and hopefully tomorrow I'll have the next one! Hope you like the story up until now! And I know it's going too fast but hey... they're angels they can't be like humans... well that's my excuse...**

**Review please! Next... Chapter 5: Mistakes**


	6. Chance

**Previously:**

Sasuke's body started to ache, but mostly his wings, "AHHH!" He screamed, he was finally able to move his body, but the pain forced him to stumble to the ground. He kept whining in agony.

"N-Naruto-kun! Did you hear that?!" Hinata said turning to face the stairs, "That was Sasuke's voice!"

"He must be somewhere up those stairs!" Naruto said spreading his wings open, he began to flap and levitate in the ground. "Let's go up Hinata!"

"Hai!" Hinata flapped her wings and began flying up, desperately looking for the place where Sasuke's voice came from.

'_Sasuke…we're coming!'_

**Chapter 5:**

"Sasuke! Sasuke where are you?!" Hinata screamed trying to find a door in the millions of floors up the stairs.

Sasuke's body was twitching, he heard Hinata's voice and turned his head to the door, "H-Hinata…" he managed to speak, "Hinata!" he voiced in a tone for her to hear.

"Orochimaru stopped reading again, "Take care of those 2 Kabuto…" he ordered the demon that appeared behind him.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto replied and walked out the door, not even bothering to open it, he just crossed between it.

"I-If something happens to Hinata…I'll tear your wings o-off…" Sasuke menaced while trying to stand up from the ground.

"Let's see about that…" Orochimaru said, and he continued reading, Sasuke's body petrified again, the raven-haired winced; "Now the real thing will start…" Orochimaru smirked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto-kun I'm sure I heard him inside this door!" Hinata screamed heading to a wooden door in front of her, she stopped her flying when she saw someone came out the door.

"Huh? Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto said reaching the place Hinata was, "You…"

"You're not allowed to continue…" Kabuto spoke.

"I'll get my pay back for my arm…" Naruto said pointing at the demon with his healthy arm.

Kabuto smirked, "And just how will you fight me with just one arm and…" he turned to Hinata, "And a useless angel…"

Hinata flinched, but decided this was not the time for being weak, "Let me trough…" she said.

"Over my unmoving body…" Kabuto replied.

"That's fine with me!" Naruto lifted his arm, and Kabuto levitated by his neck.

Kabuto's and Hinata's eyes shot open, "Y-You have powers t-too?" Kabuto stammered.

'_H-How?!' _Hinata was confused, _'Why can't I use them yet?!'_

"I've had them all along…Just as Sasuke…We kept it a secret since no one else seemed to have them…" Naruto explained, "Hinata! You go and help Sasuke…I'll take care of him!"

"B-But Naruto-kun…your arm…" Hinata said looking at Naruto's bandaged arm.

"I can handle it Hinata! Now go!" Naruto said, motioning the door.

Kabuto released from Naruto's power, "Like I will let you go that easily!" he formed a dark ball of charge and threw it to Hinata.

'_Oh no…I won't make it she's too far!' _Naruto thought, trying to fly close to Hinata to deflect the ball.

Hinata saw the ball coming, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but she felt nothing, she opened one eye, "Hina-chan! We'll take care of him! You go and save Sasuke!" Kakashi said using his psychokinesis to disappear the ball of power.

Hinata nodded, _'I-I'm being useless again…'_, she stood behind Kakashi, _'I-I need to change…To help Sasuke and everyone…I-I will be strong!'_

Hinata ran to the door, she stood there in front of the door without doing anything, she could hear Sasuke's voice inside, she closed her eyes and listened, she could hear Naruto and Kakashi's voices while fighting Kabuto behind her. She could hear Sasuke's voice and she knew, Sasuke knew that she was outside the door.

"H-Hinata don't…Y-You have to get away…" Sasuke spoke.

Hinata closed her eyes and pushed the door open, she entered and saw Sasuke's body floating in a sphere of light. It seemed like he was unconscious, and something was different in him, his wings, his wings were being transformed from white to black, it was as if someone was spraying black paint on his beautiful feathers.

"Sasuke Sasuke! Wake up!" Hinata yelled, trying to make him open his eyes.

'_That voice…Its…Hinata's…' _Sasuke thought, _'What's going on…I'm changing…For… some reason…I can't stop thinking of killing Itachi…Of killing everyone that tries to get in my way…' _"Sasuke!" Hinata's voice snapped him back to reality, the raven-haired opened his eyelids slowly, the sight of his eyes made Hinata wince, his eyes were red, as if trying to match the same tone as blood.

"Hinata…get away from me…" Sasuke spoke with a hoarse tone.

"No! I won't leave you! You have to fight Sasuke! Don't let him control you!" Hinata begged as tears were beginning to form in her pale eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled and smirked devilishly, "Too late for that…He's now my puppet…"

Hinata turned to look at the black demon, who already had finished reading the spell on the book, one tear escaped her eye and it glided down her face, "Why?...W-Why a-are you d-doing this…" she stammered.

"My dear…no need to cry…" he said with his voice sounding concerned, "I just want to use Sasuke-kun's power to destroy Angel Heaven…"

"I-I won't let you do that…Neither Naruto-kun nor everyone in Angel Heaven!" Hinata narrowed her eyes and the book Orochimaru was holding burst its pages out, Hinata gasped surprised, _'I-I did that?'_

Orochimaru stared in utter surprise, he brushed his fingers through his long hair, "I see, you possess your own powers too…" he lifted his hand and Hinata began being suffocated by his powers, "But they're not enough for me…"

'_I-I-I can't breathe…' _Hinata's hand traveled through her neck, as if trying to remove Orochimaru's powers from her. Her eyelids slowly began closing, _'No…I need to help Sasuke!'_

"W-Wait! Orochimaru…I-I'll transform if you leave my f-friends out of this…" Sasuke managed to speak while trying to stop his wings from becoming completely black, "Just let H-Hinata go!"

Orochimaru smiled and Hinata fell limp to the fell, she coughed lightly trying to regain her lost air, "That is a deal Sasuke-kun, I'll leave your friends alone, but in return now your body, your soul and your powers belong to me!" Orochimaru said as he made a series of hands signs.

"Ah…AHHH…" Sasuke yelled, the pain was coming from everywhere, it wasn't just physical pain, he felt his inner emotions, the ones he tried to hide and dissapear, slowly taking control of him, he felt his hatred, his selfishness, his rage, and his lust for revenge taking control of him. His wings were now completely black, his eyes were now blood red, and his face, changed from a pained one to an emotionless and cold one.

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered, Sasuke's head turned robotically to face her, his expression remained emotionless, Hinata gasped,_ 'Th-That is not Sasuke…'_

Sasuke was still in a transparent ball, he lifted his arms to see his palms, he opened and closed his fists testing his strength, and with a slow swing of his left arm, the sphere broke into tiny pieces, the raven-haired landed on his feet and walked to be in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled devilishly, with his eyes he trailed Sasuke up and down, his smirk grew more and more when he saw his mark in Sasuke's left shoulder, "Now, Sasuke-kun…Tell me, who has your loyalty?"

Sasuke bowed, "You Orochimaru-sama…" he answered. Sasuke turned his gaze to the window, where demons and angels were still battling. "Orochimaru-sama I request permission to fight and destroy Angel Heaven…" Sasuke said coldly.

"S-Sasuke…what are you doing? Th-That's not you…" Hinata spoke, she stood up from the floor, she wanted to walk, to run to get near Sasuke but her legs wouldn't listen, she was just too shocked.

Sasuke's eyes stopped shining red, but Hinata noticed three small commas swirling around his red iris. Sasuke turned to see Hinata, his face remained emotionless, he turned back and bowed to Orochimaru. "I also request permission to test my powers with this white angel…"

Hinata gulped,_ 'He…He is hypnotized by O-Orochimaru…I-I need to help him…I-I know that inside his body, the real Sasuke is struggling to get out again…He just needs me, to give him a little push…'_

"Very well Sasuke-kun, you can make her soul disappear if you want…" Orochimaru said nonchalantly.

"Thank you…" Sasuke bowed again and turned to Hinata, his face now had is eyebrows furrowed, "Prepare yourse-A shot of pain invaded Sasuke's chest. He widened his eyes, which returned to their usual onyx gaze, he held his chest with one hand, "Hi-Hinata…You…have to get away…I-I can't break the s-spell Orochimaru used…" he gasped, "You have t-to go now…"

"NO!" Hinata yelled, she ran to him and slid her arms around his torso.

"Get away." He said hoping his venomous tone to make her walk away.

"I-I won't leave you! Don't you get it! I-I want to help! I-I will free you from that spell! There has to be a way!" Hinata said tears were now streaming freely from her face. "I-I don't want you to suffer anymore…" she whispered in between sobs.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Sasuke whispered, he hugged her back, forgetting completely about the pounding pain in his head. After some seconds his eye began to twitch by the pain, _'I-I can't fight against the spell any longer…' _He pushed Hinata away, "Get out now!" His closed his eyes tightly, and when he opened them again each had the same red iris and the three commas swirling around it.

"My apologies Orochimaru-sama, I'll get rid of her right now…" Sasuke spoke, he stretched his arm to his side and created a black ball of power, similar to the one Kabuto did earlier, he was about to throw it to Hinata, but the smashing of the door interrupted him, Kabuto landed unconscious on the floor.

"Don't you dare Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke lifted his free arm and created a cage around Naruto and Kakashi, "I'll take care of you two later…" he spoke.

Hinata clenched her fists, a few tears streaming down her face, "Sa-Sasuke…Y-You promised…to never leave m-me alone…" she faced the ground, trying to avoid his bloodthirsty gaze.

"I will get rid of you right now…" Sasuke reduced the size of the ball power to a tennis ball and threw it to Hinata, Hinata rapidly spread her wings and flew away, the black ball smashed the floor where Hinata was standing.

Hinata flinched, _'If he hits me…I'm out!'_

"That's right…" Sasuke said looking at her with a smirk, "You'll be out this time…" he uttered while creating another ball with his right hand.

"Y-You can read…my mind?!" Hinata asked, she couldn't believe Sasuke's hidden powers; she kept flying in the infinite height room.

"Oh, I can do more than that…" he created another ball with his left hand, "I will not miss this time…" Sasuke smirked. He threw the ball in his right hand first, then the one in his left hand, Hinata dodged both of them rapidly, both balls collided in the air behind her, creating a small bang that caused Hinata to fall to the ground.

"You are no fun…Maybe I should get rid of your friends first…" Sasuke said turning while creating another ball for Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sasuke don't you remember me?! I'm Naruto! I'm your friend! You have to try and get control of yourself!" Naruto yelled, while trying to hit open the box, in which he along with Kakashi, was trapped.

"Friend? I can't be 'friends' with someone weaker than me…" Sasuke replied, he was preparing to throw the ball but before he threw it, "No!" Hinata yelled and Sasuke's arm moved slightly making Sasuke miss Naruto and Kakashi. _'I-I have to do something…I don't want to hurt Sasuke…' _she thought while some tears streamed down her face.

"I'll get rid of you now little pest!" Sasuke glared, somehow tears escaped down his glaring red eyes.

'_S-Sasuke…h-he's crying…_' Hinata ignored Sasuke's glares and ran to Orochimaru, she fell to her knees and tugged Orochimaru's robe, "Stop…please stop Sasuke…" she bit her bottom lip, retaining a sob. "I-I'll do anything just…please leave everyone alone…"

Orochimaru brushed Hinata's hand off him, he looked down to her "And give up the opportunity of destroying you all? You have to be joking…" he changed his gaze to Sasuke who already had a ball of black power in his hand. "Now Sasuke-kun finish this now…"

"I will…" Sasuke smirked, he threw the ball, Hinata didn't closed her eyes this time, she wanted to be brave, if she was going to disappear into nothing, she was going to see it herself, it had been seconds since Sasuke threw the ball, she felt nothing but a drip of blood sliding down her cheek. _'Th-this is not my blood…'_ she thought while she wiped the drip of blood with her knuckles. Hinata gulped, she turned her head up and gasped by the view, Orochimaru had a hole in his chest, blood oozed down his body, and stared to flow out his mouth.

Naruto turned his head away, and Kakashi stared surprised.

"Wh-What's the meaning of this?!" Orochimaru gasped, his eye twitched in pain.

Sasuke smirked, "With this power of mine…I don't need you…"

Orochimaru began to disappear slowly, but even in his position he chuckled, "You don't get it Sasuke-kun…All that has happened to you and the people around you, it all was a plan...Naruto-kun's disease, the massacre of your family…You think all that grief is normal?" Orochimaru's legs were now completely gone, he smirked "I caused it…" Naruto's eyes widened with rage, while Sasuke stared emotionless, "Thanks to me, you have all this powers, it was all planned out…And let me tell you something about your 'brother'…He is actually a demon, working for me…I made a deal, if he killed your family, he'd be able to live as a human…I guess it's on of the best deals I've done…The same with your disease Naruto-kun, when you were a baby I'd make sure to disorder your chromosomes in an unknown way to human's medicine, your disease was my work too…"

"Monster…" Hinata spoke, she placed her hands in front of her mouth.

Naruto clenched his fists and jaw, hip lips snarled with rage, he couldn't find words to speak.

Orochimaru continued disappearing until his head was the only thing remaining, "You'll end up burning here in hell…Sasuke-kun we'll meet again in oblivi-Sasuke threw another ball to his head making him disappear completely. Hinata gasped the last ball Sasuke threw almost hit her head.

"About time you shut your trap out…" Sasuke emitted.

Naruto sighed, trying to shove his anger away, "K-Kakashi-sensei what just happened?"

"It seems Orochimaru is completely wiped out of this life…" Kakashi said with his eyebrow furrowed.

"W-what does that mean?!" Naruto asked confused.

"Exactly what I said…Sasuke's technique is used to disappear souls…" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke, "We need to get out of here…Hinata-chan is in trouble…"

'_How…How can I use my powers…' _Hinata shot her head up and jumped to the side avoiding another of Sasuke's power balls.

"Sasuke stop playing! Orochimaru is gone! The spell is broken…" Kakashi uttered.

"I-I can't stop…" Sasuke said, "My m-mind is free…b-But my body moves at its own accord…"

"Try Sasuke! Its your body, claim it back!" Naruto shouted.

"Easier said t-than d-done dobe…" Sasuke said, his body was moving on its own, as if Orochimaru was still commanding him, he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata! Run! Get away now!" Sasuke said his eyes showed concern.

"No! Understand I won't leave you! I want to help you, I may be the only one able to help you!" Hinata replied, _'what is my power…Why can't I do anything?!'_

"Hinata…I-I can't control my body…" Sasuke lowered his head slowly, his shoulder shrugged, "I won't forgive myself if I hurt you or anyone…"

Hinata stood up from the floor, tears slid down her face once again, she walked slowly to get near Sasuke, she stood in front of him, Sasuke did his best for his body to stop moving, Hinata lifted her hand to caress his cheek, his head tilted slightly to let her soft and warm hands touch him. "You won't hurt me…" she whispered and smiled genuinely, even if tears continued falling down her eyes.

"I-I can't control my body any longer…" Sasuke's arm swung to his side, his arm transformed from his fist to his forearm into a spear. His eyes widened in fright, "Hinata move! Get away!" he begged desperately as his arm started to lift up, preparing to hit the female in front of him.

"Sasuke! STOP!" Naruto yelled.

A trail of blood spilled onto the floor, the room was silent for a moment.

Jiraiya, Kurenai and Tsunade stormed into the room, and terrified at the view, Hinata fell to the ground and began to be surrounded by a puddle of her own blood.

Sasuke gasped, his arm returned back to normal, but blood kept dripping down his clenched fist, _'No…I…I hit Hinata…' _Sasuke fell to his knees, he grasped his left part of the chest, the cursed-mark disappeared from his body, leaving him free to move at his own will, his wings were still black.

The cage holding Naruto and Kakashi disappeared, Naruto ran near Hinata, but didn't said anything he was just next to her.

"H-Hinata…" he clambered to be near her, he lifted Hinata slowly and placed her near his chest, "I-I…Please…forgive me…" he closed his eyes.

Hinata smiled, then flinched slightly, "Y-You are back…" she smiled again and with all her strength, she lifted her hand to caress Sasuke's cheek, "I don't have anything to forgive…"

Sasuke's eyes shot open, Hinata was started to disappear just like Orochimaru, "No…Hinata…don't go…please…" he pressed her closer to him.

Naruto took her hand softly, "Don't leave us Hina-chan…" he begged.

Sasuke was fighting to keep his tears unshed. "Hinata…You can't disappear…Are you listening? You can't…B-Because…I-I…I can't continue without you…I-I…" Hinata placed a finger on his lips, "I won't leave you alone…" she whispered, she slightly turned her head to see Naruto, "I won't leave you either Naruto-kun…" The blonde smiled weakly with his brows furrowed, you could tell he was fighting to not cry too.

She smiled and felt a foreign liquid glide down her face, she turned to Sasuke again to see he was crying freely, "S-Sasuke…I-I know what my power is now…" she smiled.

Her legs were completely gone by now. Jiraiya turned to face Tsunade, "Does Hinata…"

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah…she can change lives…"

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"You'll see…" Tsunade replied.

"Can't we do anything about her?!" Kakashi asked, seeing how the white angel disappeared slowly.

"There's no need…" Jiraiya replied, Kakashi looked at him surprised; Jiraiya smiled "Just wait…"

"Hinata don't give up…There must be a way to stop you from disappearing!" Naruto jabbered.

"N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke…Please do me a favor…" Hinata said softly.

"Anything…" Sasuke replied, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"P-Promise you'll live a happy and peaceful life…" Hinata smiled.

"W-What are you talking about Hina-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"We're going to separate for a while…" Hinata smiled weakly, "You won't remember me…B-But I'll be waiting for you guys…"

"Hinata…I…don't know what you are talking about…B-But…I can't forget you…" Sasuke stammered, he gulped, Hinata's torso disappeared, "Hinata! Stop please! I-I love you…You can't…" _'This is all my fault…'_

"It's not your fault Sasuke…" Hinata said her hand attemted to caress Sasuke's cheek again but she was too weak now, her hand fell weakly but Sasuke caught it and placed it on his cheek, "Stop blaming yourself for everything…"

Sasuke pressed Hinata, or what was left of her, closer to him he leaned closer and kissed her softly, one tear escaped Hinata's eye. Naruto smiled weakly.

Hinata's wings spread pushing Sasuke and Naruto aside, "Remember the promise…and we'll meet again…" she said a blinding white light shone on everyone's eyes, causing them to close their eyelids tightly.

"I love you too Sasuke…" he heard Hinata's voice near him, Sasuke's eyes opened, he gasped, and he was in a different place now, _'Is this an illusion?' _he continued gasping.

"Sasuke? What's wrong, a nightmare?" asked someone that was sitting next to him, the man was dressed with a tuxedo.

Sasuke turned his head slowly, "F-Father? What are you doing here?!" he was shocked. _'What the…'_

"Huh? What's wrong with you…We're here because we received news…" Fugaku said.

Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting, he looked around, _'T-This is the hospital…Then…I-I am alive?!' _Sasuke gulped, "Father…where is…my brother?"

"Ok Sasuke, if you continue acting that way, I'll take you to a psychologist…" Fugaku said now worried about his son's mind.

"Just answer me!" Sasuke replied.

"You don't have any brother…You are my only son…You've must been dreaming…" Fugaku uttered.

Sasuke looked at the ground in shock, _' 'I know what my power is now…' Hinata said that…' _his eyes softened, _'It was you Hinata…you saved us…And gave us another chance…I won't break the promise…'_

His eyes shot up, "Where's Naruto?!" the raven-haired asked, "Is his disease getting worse?!"

"Ok no more day naps for you, seems like they make you forget everything…" Fugaku said, then he smiled slightly, "But a miracle happened today…"

"I-I kinda agree…" Sasuke said, "But I don't know what miracle are you talking about…"

"Naruto's disease disappeared completely…Doctors can't explain it…But now he is as healthy as any guy of your age…" Fugaku said.

'_It's all thanks to her…' _Sasuke smiled.

The Uchihas heard the entrance door of the hospital hit the wall strongly, and a gasping Minato leaned in the wall next to them, "Is it true?! Naruto…he is cured?!"

"I am Dad!" Naruto yelled running healthily, Minato hugged his son tightly while his shoulders shrugged, "Hey Dad…no crying I'm okay now!" Naruto grinned.

"Th-This is a miracle…" Minato sobbed, "I couldn't be happier…"

Both blonds hugged, Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, the raven-haired smiled and nodded, Naruto grinned back and look up at the sky, as if searching for someone.

"Let's get out of here to celebrate!" Fugaku suggested.

"Hai! Let's eat ramen!" Naruto cheered then his grin faded into a smile, "But where are we going to celebrate?"

Minato and Fugaki looked at each other, "We bought a house near a beautiful lake and mountains, a long time ago…" Fugaku paused. Sasuke looked up at the sky and smiled remembering things that happened in a similar landscape.

"Fugaku and I used to live in there before we met your mothers; we've talked about it and decided to leave it to you guys…" Minato grinned and tapped Naruto's back.

"That's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling widely. "I'll throw you again into the lake teme!" the blonde smirked.

"You won't be able to fly away this time…dobe…" Sasuke replied, smirking at Naruto's flinch.

"What are you guys talking about?" Minato asked a bit confused.

"Nothing Dad! Let's go already!" Naruto pushed everyone out of the hospital.

"I can walk on my own…" Sasuke smacked the blonde. Everyone chuckled.

Before going to the cabin, the four passed the grocery shop to buy ramen, only to shut up the nonstop talking Naruto, they went into their respective cars and began driving heading to the said cabin.

Naruto smiled and grinned by the view he had inside his Father's car, Sasuke stared nonchalantly out the window. It took them a few hours to arrive, and when they did they entered the house, which looked like it had been abandoned years ago, it had tons of dust and even spider webs in the furniture. Uchihas and Uzumakis agreed, that since it was a nice day. They'll make a camp outside, they lighted fire and lay down to see the stars above them and several thing people do when camping.

Sasuke stood up silently and walked towards Naruto, he rolled the blonde down the hill and pushed him inside the lake, then Minato pushed Sasuke in, then it was Fugaku's turn to push Minato, the three inside the water looked at each other and smirked, Fugaku noticed and gulped, then a big series of splashes made Fugaku look like he was melting. This was the funniest Father and Son day everyone ever had, but everything has to end sometime, they went to sleep and when they awakened, hard work started and everyone helped cleaning the house.

Naruto and Sasuke dusted the furniture, Fugaku cleaned the floor and Minato cleaned the picture frames, which seemed to be all over the house.

Minato finished cleaning one, he looked at it and smiled softly, "Hey guys come over here…" he called Sasuke and Naruto.

The pair stopped what they were doing and went with Minato, "Look…" the oldest blonde showed them the picture, it was Minato and Fugaku hugging to women from behind, the four grinning.

"That's…Mom?" Naruto asked and smiled softly, "She's beautiful Dad…"

"She was more than that, oh, and this is the first time you see her right?" Minato empathized.

"First time?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, "Hn. She died when I was born…And since I was all the time in the hospital, I never even saw a picture of her, the only things I knew about her, were what my Dad told me, he says she was beautiful and that she had an annoying personality, but at the same time…-"I loved that about her…" Minato grinned.

"Kushina reminds me of someone…" Fugaku narrowed his eyes at Naruto. The blonde just tilted his head in confusion, the rest chuckled by Naruto's 'I don't get it…'.

"Then she is-"My Mother…" Sasuke interjected, looking at his mother's picture.

Naruto was about to ask Sasuke, but he read the blonde's mind, "She died in a car accident…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Naruto said.

"Let's place this picture in the middle of the living room!" Naruto suggested, or more like stated.

The cleaning continued until the house looked as good as new, and as always Fugaku and Minato had to leave to work again, but before they left Sasuke and Naruto made them promise to visit at least once a week, boy have they made a lot of promises lately. Their parents had long since gone; the sun began to fall, painting the sky in orange and red colors, with the lake's water reflecting it as an enormous mirror.

Sasuke sat in a hill near the lake, he closed his eyes and felt the breeze caress his face making his ravened hair sway along, he smelled the almost sweet aroma of the landscape in front of him, and even though he didn't showed it, he missed the thing that made this beautiful landscape complete.

Naruto walked and sat near him, he sighed, "This is her favorite place right?" he turned to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"I owe so much to her…" Naruto said, he laid down in the green grass of the hill, "She saved me, and changed a lot of things…"

"Huh? What changed?" Sasuke asked.

"You…" Naruto smirked, "You actually talk now, instead of 'hning' all the time…"

"I wish she'd changed your brain…" Sasuke teased.

"Even though she must have tried, she didn't changed our parents…" the blonde sighed, "Guess we'll be alone for a while again…"

"No…" Sasuke looked up to the sky, "I am not alone anymore…" he smiled, watching a white feather landing in the calmed waters of the lake. THE END.

* * *

**I know, I know too short and many bad things more...But I didn't have any clue of how to continue this...But I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who read and took their time to review! I'll write more soon, but I think I'll give it up with SasuHina -.-' (for a while)**

**Thanks again and wait for more! Sequel to my 'greatest work' Love Private High is near! :DD**


End file.
